Southern Harmony
by PrsctrTails
Summary: Meaning to post this for awhile. Jaden travels to stay with Jesse. The bluenette feels he must finally say how he feels. Might get Yaoi-ish in later chapters. JadenxJesse. Please Read and Review! Danke.
1. Arrival in Dixie

(First Chapter. More to come, might get yaoi-ish in later chapters. I don't own Jesse or Jaden. If I did, they would have broken the bed the first episode they were together. Read and Review please.)

Jesse paused as he stared out at the view of the Virginia countryside. The balcony he poised himself on was breathtaking in its position; perched on the east side of the magnificent antebellum manor that Jesse's family had called home since the late 1870's. He sighed happily as he studied the forest that surrounded the mansion. He lost himself in it. The cold December wind spiraled around him. He made note of the dark storm clouds that were sluggishly advancing on the house.

"Ain't that pretty." Jesse muttered to himself in his honey-drenched accent.

His unbuttoned dress shirt fluttered lightly under his familiar blue vest. He fiddled with his white belt, trying to even the buckle. He did so until he felt his cell phone vibrate. He retrieved it from the pocket of his jeans. He flipped it open and read the text message.

"Look down and to the left."

Jesse raised an eyebrow. He turned. He smiled at what he saw.

"Hey, bro!" Jaden called out, waving.

"Well, Jaden Yuki. What brings you down to Dixie?" Jesse asked aloud.

"You invited me, remember?" Jaden answered.

"That's right. I did, didn't I?" Jesse joked, scratching the back of his head. "Be down in a second."

Jesse retreated from the balcony and moved through the opulent manor, a happy bounce in his step as he buttoned his shirt. He almost ran down the stairs. He had been alone in the large house for several weeks, not exactly a recipe for a good time for a fun loving 17-year old like Jesse Anderson. He flung open the front door to find Jaden waiting a few yards away.

"Hey, Jay!" Jesse said, reaching to high-five his best friend. "How's it hangin?"

"Great." Jaden said, slapping Jesse's hand. He seemed surprised. "Jess…you _live _here?"

Jesse blinked. "Yeah. Why?" He asked through a small giggle.

Jaden simply shook his head, amazed his friend lived in such luxury.

"Lemme get your bags." Jesse drawled as he grabbed the two suitcases. "Follow me." He chirped, leading Jaden into the large house. "How was your flight?" Jesse asked.

Jaden groaned. "Boring. Of course, any flight from Anaheim to Richmond is bound to be somewhat annoying, right?" The brunette said through a grin.

Jesse laughed. "Right. And rooming with you for a year taught me one thing. You're always hungry. There's a bucket of fried chicken on the kitchen table." Jesse said as he pointed to the left.

No sooner had Jesse finished his sentence then Jaden was rushing toward the kitchen. Jesse shook his head with a laugh. He lugged Jaden's suitcases up the red-carpeted stairs and laid them in the guest bedroom. He let out a happy sigh. Finally, he wasn't stuck in the big house by himself. As he sat down on the bed, a familiar thought entered his head.

"I wanna tell him I love him." Jesse whispered to himself. It was something he thought often, but he never acted on it. He had managed to convince himself he was happy being a best friend and getting occasional one-armed hugs. With a weak shrug, Jesse pulled himself off of the bed and wandered back downstairs. He formed a smile when he saw the half empty bucket on the table.

"Good Lord, Jay! That's a 20 piece bucket!" Jesse chuckled.

Jaden looked up with a sheepish grin, fried chicken crumbs about his mouth. "Mmph!" He grunted with a full mouth. Jaden eventually swallowed and let out a laugh. "Sorry, bro. All they had on the flight was those little bags of peanuts. I couldn't even get in to mine."

Jesse laughed. "Jay, that really isn't hard for me to imagine." He teased.

Jaden rolled his eyes. "Oh, whatever." He said in a mock scoff. "Bro, you've gotta tell me about this house. It's huge!"

Jesse scratched the back of his head. "It's just a house, Jay."

Jaden lowered his gaze, as if to say "Yeah, right."

"Well, I've lived here all of my life. The house has been in my family for years. Like I said, Jay. It's just a house." Jesse explained with a wink. "I suppose I could give you a tour."

"A tour? What is this, Better Homes and Gardens?" Jaden quipped, jokingly punching Jesse's shoulder.

Jesse chuckled. "More like a feed magazine judging by how you eat." He retorted. "All right, follow me." The teal haired beau said as he pulled Jaden by the shoulder and started the impromptu tour.

By the time it had ended, the sun had set and the storm Jesse had earlier observed was moving in. Jaden was clearly tired, he yawned repeatedly. His eyes fluttered.

"I think someone is up past their bedtime." Jesse said as he ruffled Jaden's hair.

Jaden sighed. "Guess you're right, bro. Where's my luggage?"

"In your room." Jesse replied. He guided Jaden up the stairs, draping an arm around Jaden's shoulder. He tried to find just the right words. "Jay…. I, um, I'm really glad you decided to come all the way out here." Jesse said warmly.

"Me too, Jess. It didn't seem fair for you to spend Christmas by yourself." Jaden said, winking.

Jesse tried to say those three little words, but he couldn't. "Goodnight, Jaden." Jesse finally said, smiling.

"Night, Jess." Jaden replied, giving Jesse a pat on the back. Jaden wandered into his room and shrugged out of his clothes and into a pair of pajama pants. He was still astounded by the size and lavishness of the house. He settled into the bed with a smile and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Jesse Anderson didn't have it so easy. No sooner had he gotten into bed then he began to toss and turn. Normally, he slept like a baby, nodding off almost instantly. But, this time, he rolled endlessly. Perhaps it was the cold, perhaps it was the new sheets he put on his large bed. Whatever it was, it was doing a great job of ruining his night. The teal haired young man finally managed to enter something that passed for slumber, but his rolling didn't stop.

As the two drifted through various sleep stages, the large storm moved over the manor. A cold rain pelted the windows; thunder rumbled. Great streaks of white filled the sky. Gusts of wind pushed against the house, causing a few eerie creaks to abound. And yet, despite the ballet of nature, the interior of the house stayed more or less quiet. That was until a fierce bolt of lightning struck at a large pine tree, causing a deafening crack.

"AHHH!!" Jesse gasped as he shot awake at the noise. He sat up on the bed and noticed it was wet. "Oh, God… I didn't…." Jesse mumbled. As he felt around, he realized it was sweat. His entire body was covered in it, and it was cold. "Jesus, it's freezing in here." Jesse said, shivering. He pulled the covers around him only to discover that it didn't help.

The mansion's insulation was not capable of dealing with sudden drops in temperature, as brought on by this storm. Jesse curled into the sheets, still shivering.

However, his scream had not gone unnoticed. Down the hall, Jaden worried something may have happened. Maybe Jesse rolled out of bed, Jaden thought. I'll go check on him. Jaden fumbled for the lamp, only to discover that the power was out. "Crap." Jaden lamented as moved slowly to his feet, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Moonlight lit the hallway as Jaden moved slowly. This place is creepy, Jaden realized. It was no wonder Jesse didn't like to be alone. He finally managed to get to Jesse's room, though he couldn't see much. Jaden was taken aback by how much colder it was than his room.

"Jesse?" Jaden softly called out.

"J-Jaden?" Jesse answered, lighting a candle. "That you?"

Jaden gave a small smile as soft light meagerly filled the room. "Are you okay? I heard you scream, I think." Jaden explained,

Jesse sat up and shook his head. "Oh, it was just the, ugh, lightening. It kinda scar- startled me." Jesse said.

"Oh, okay. I'll let you get back to sleep." Jaden said slowly as he noticed the candlelight dwindle.

Jesse nodded and eased back down. No sooner had he hit the bed then his shivering returned. "Dammit." Jesse swore softly, pulling the covers around him.

From the doorway, Jaden smiled sadly. "Jess." He said in a whisper, looking at his trembling friend. He made up his mind instantly. He wasn't going to let Jesse spend the night like this. He moved slowly to the bed and with a minimum of effort, he slid under the damp sheets, behind Jesse.

Jesse, still hazy, turned his head slightly. "Ja..den?" He slurred.

"Shh. Go to sleep, bro." Jaden said, slowly wrapping his arms around his freezing friend. He ran his hands down Jesse's icy shoulders, trying to get some sort of warmth going. "Just try and get some sleep." Jaden said, flashing that boy-next-door smile of his. Whenever Jesse shook, Jaden simply hugged a little bit firmer.

Jesse nodded, feeling spots of warmth wash over his body. As he closed his eyes, he placed his hands over Jaden's. The last thing he felt was Jaden's gentle embrace.


	2. Snow

(Here be chapter two. Please, read and review.)

The sun peaked over the frosty tree line as Jesse's eyes twitched open. "Jay?" He mumbled, feeling the bed. "Huh, I guess I was just dreamin." He pulled himself slowly from the bed, noting he was warm despite the obvious chilly weather. Ice had formed elaborate patterns on the windows. Jesse shrugged into a turtleneck and a thicker pair of pajama pants. "What did happen last night?" He asked himself. He moved down the red-carpeted stairs slowly, still adjusting to the cold. He found Jaden in the kitchen, trying to work the cappuccino machine.

"Hey, bro." Jaden chirped, smiling.

"Mornin…" Jesse said, still groggy. He thought he remembered what happened last night. Did Jaden really do it? "How long have you been up?"

Jaden bit into a muffin. "3 hours. All of them spent trying to work this damn machine." Jaden said, gesturing to the cappuccino maker. "What is wrong with this thing? It's even plugged in."

Jesse laughed. "Three hours and no fires? Good job, Jay." Jesse teased. "I'll show you how to work it."

Jaden laughed. "Thanks. Hey…are you wearing a turtleneck?"

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so what?" Was their something wrong with this? Jesse had always liked this sweater, with its warm collar and sleeves that were just a bit to long.

"Nothing, bro. It's…._ fabulous._" Jaden said, faking a slight lisp on the last word.

Jesse, knowing this was indeed fun, played along. "Ya really think so, honey?" He cooed, his accent flowery as he jokingly leaned against Jaden. As he did so, he caught a look at Jaden's smile, the same one that had helped him to sleep the night before. Jesse cleared his throat, trying to find the right words.

"Jay…about last night….just…. thanks." Jesse said slowly. He felt himself blush a little.

Jaden smiled. "I couldn't let you spend the night like that. You're my best friend, Jess" Jaden said. "I mean, it would be very nice to just let you freeze all night long. I mean….wouldn't you do the same for me?" Jaden asked.

Jesse smiled, gently placing a hand on Jaden's shoulder. "'Course I would, Jaden."

Jaden winked. "See, there you go." He said. "Plus, if you got sick, I wouldn't want to have to wait on you hand and foot."

Jesse was about to say something when he took notice and spun the machine around. "Jaden Yuki…what does this little button say?"

Jaden paused. "Ummm…. Sleep Mode…."

Jesse continued. "And, what setting is it turned to?"

Jaden. "Are you really going to make me say it?"

Jesse nodded. "Just say it."

Jaden grinned. "…..On."

Jesse only smiled as he flipped the switch to off. "Face it, Jay, you just can't live with out me. Now, grab me two mugs." Jesse said, breaking into laughter as he ruffled Jaden's hair. He shook his head as he started the routine to get the oft-criticized cappuccino maker.

Jaden grinned, a tad bit dumbly, as he pulled a pair of mugs from the cabinet. Jaden paused and let out a short laugh. "Jess…can you explain this?" Jaden said, pulling out a mug that bore a picture of a teddy bear. Jaden cocked an eyebrow jokingly.

Jesse's emerald eyes softened. "Jay, I was young once. Besides, it's a good mug." Jesse reasoned as he grabbed the mug. "I could go on and on about some of the stuff you do. Like the one time you freaked out cause we got snowed in on one of our dueling trips."

"Hey!" Jaden shot back. "I'm from Southern California, snow was new to me." Jaden chuckled. "I didn't freak out."

"Yes, you did." Jesse said, smiling. "You talked about starting a bonfire in a trash can."

"What was wrong with that? It was cold." Jaden reasoned.

"We were in a Hotel room, Jay!" Jesse chirped, laughing. "It was a Holiday Inn, not the Swiss alps."

Jaden blushed. "It was still cold."

Jesse was having too much fun to stop. "You also said we should eat Atticus. I mean, good Lord, Jay. We were cut off from room service for two hours, and you revert to cannibalism!" Jesse howled with laughter.

Jaden tried to act mad, but his smile betrayed him. "You done?"

Jesse nodded through his laughter. Just the day before, Jesse had been passing the time by playing with a deck of cards, and himself. This was a nice change of pace.

"Ok." Jaden began. "I could on and on about that accent of yours. How many times have I had to 'translate' for you in class?" Jaden asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Jesse only smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "C'mon, Jay, I know you love my accent." He chuckled. "I'm your twin, remember?"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, yeah." He said, smirking. "You're my blue haired, funny-talking twin, isn't that right?"

"Right." Jesse agreed. Grabbing Jaden's mug, he filled it and passed it back. "If you put the stuff in first, you're taking the first drink." Jesse teased.

Jaden stared at his mug before taking a sip. "It's fine." Jaden said with a grin.

Jesse paused as he leaned against the cabinet. "You su- Jay, look outside." Jesse said, glaring out the window.

"What?" Jaden asked, turning his head. He blinked. "Jess! Snow!" Jaden laughed as he noticed the white flakes falling.

Jesse laughed and slapped his hands together. "This is great!!" Jesse howled. "Come on, Jay!" Jesse said, forcibly pulling Jaden with him. Both laughed as they rushed to the front door. Jesse flung it open. He gazed up.

"Whoa.." He drawled softly, holding his hands up.

Jaden shared in the awe. "Jess….this is great." He said, temporarily forgetting his fear of all things cold. He wandered forward slowly, eyes alive with wonder. He raised his hands upward to catch a few of the slow falling flakes.

As he did this, Jesse realized something that he had never fully realized before. Looking back on it, it was something Jesse should have realized from the minute he laid eyes on the chocolate-eyed brunette. Jesse leaned against the doorframe and gave a soft smile. It was _so obvious_.

Jaden Yuki was beautiful.


	3. Country Roads

((As promised, here is chapter three. Yay for music inspired chapter. Note; I don't own the song "Amarillo By Morning". I'll try and have chapter 4 upper quicker than it took chapter 3. Again, R&R.))

As Jaden continued to gaze upwards to the mellow Southern sky that was a hundred splendid shades of blue, the softly swirling snowflakes began to dance at a mildly faster tempo. He marveled as the tiny bits of white revolved around him. His best friend _and _a setting like this. Who could ask for anything more? A smile that was probably visible from the snow-offering Heavens played across his face.

"Jesse… this is like a dream." Jaden said, happiness immensurable.

The emerald-eyed Anderson slowly nodded, a small but equally vibrant grin on his face. To see Jaden this happy was to see perhaps the greatest wonder of the Earth. His mind drifted about. Thoughts collided.

He's beautiful…He's so happy…He's so happy we're together… I love him…

Jesse crossed his arms, laughing as Jaden tried to catch snowflakes on his tongue. Clearly, the kid from So Cal was new at this.

"Jay, if you wanna catch them on your tongue, you gotta do it like this." Jesse explained as he stuck his tongue out and curled it inwards, catching several flakes. Jaden followed suit, trying his best not to laugh. Jesse eventually caught sight of Jaden and couldn't stop his laughter.

"There ya go, Jay!" Jesse chirped, his mind stumbling on a great idea. In a flash, he bolted through the open door and into the living room. His eyes darted back and forth. "Ah!" He said, snatching his camera off the living room table. He rushed back outside to find Jaden still using tongue to pluck ivory chips out of the sky. Before he knew what he was doing, he snapped a picture. The flash setting off a thousand miniature sparkles against the falling snow.

"Bro!" Jaden laughed, "What are trying to do? Fanboy me?" The brunette asked.

Jesse only smiled; it was all he could think of to do.

_Believe me, Jay. You have no idea._

Jesse snapped off a few more pictures before his laughter got the best of him. He sank to the ground with chuckles abounding. He trained his emerald eyes on his companion. He couldn't shake the feeling he was forgetting something. He ran a hand through his crop of cerulean hair. Looking up, he found Jaden all but pawing through his mane.

"You sure this isn't dyed, bro?" Jaden asked. "How can anything be this blue?" He was enamored with Jesse's mop of hair. Jesse smiled up, like he was suddenly remembering something. He stood with a wide grin.

"Jaden… I wanna show you somthin'. You up for a drive?" The bluenette asked.

"Sure, Jess. Wait, you have a driver's license?" Jaden asked.

"Ummm… Yeah." Jesse replied, laughing and scratching the back of his head. "But I know how to drive, I swear." He explained. It took him a few moments to realize the humor in that sentence. "Relax, Jay. We're in the forest. I don't think I'm gonna have any trouble."

Jaden laughed. The idea of Jesse Anderson driving was… interesting to say the least. Jesse couldn't get on a surfboard without something happening. Jaden weighed the idea. Well, he thought, it's a great way to make memories.

"Sure, Jess. Let's go." Jaden said, smiling.

Jesse's face broke into a wide grin; his emerald eyes sparkled against the ever-whitening sky. He tilted his head and guided the happy Jaden back into the house. With a smirk he grabbed a box of Twinkies from the kitchen and managed to find his wallet, which sat on the living room table. He pulled out his license as if it was a sacred treasure.

"See, Jay? Told you I had one." Jesse said, in a humorous, matter of fact tone. Jaden inspected the license and chuckled. Jesse's oddly happy smile seemed out of place, no way he enjoyed being at the DMV.

"Huh, you were right, bro." Jaden conceded. "Oh, have you seen Alexis's?" The brunette asked.

"Nope." Jesse replied.

"It's great." Jaden began. "She looks like that evil girl from _The Ring_." Jaden said as the two burst into laughter. "Seriously, bro. It's like the she's trying to eat the camera!" Jaden howled. Jesse face was almost as blue as his hair as he snatched his car keys from a drawer by the front door. He quickly gestured for Jaden to follow him.

"Come on, Jay." The Southerner drawled, having too much fun. "Shouldn't you have a license by now? I'm only two months older than you." He asked.

"I'm in Driver's Ed. It's just the teacher isn't too fond of me after I backed over his moped." Jaden explained with a small laugh.

Jesse chuckled, leading his brown-haired companion. "That ain't so bad, Jay. Hell, I backed over my teacher." He said with a happy wink. Jaden laughed at his friend's confession of attempted vehicular manslaughter. He kept thinking of what Jesse drove.

_If Jesse lives in a house like this…he probably has a fleet of SUV's in the garage_.

Jesse smirked as he stopped and opened the garage, a smirk on his face as he admired his second love.

"Jess… what's that?" Jaden asked, noting his pal's gleeful smile.

"That, Jaden, is a 1997 Jeep Wrangler 4x4. My pride and joy." Jesse said. "I always wanted my own car, and this is what I got."

Jaden nodded. "That's awesome, Jesse. You really bought this?"

"Sure did. Craigslist is a magical thing, Jay. Now, enough talk." He said, pulling Jaden into the Jeep as he moved and, forgoing the door, jumped in through the lowered window. With a flick of his wrist, the car roughly purred to life. Jaden's eyes marveled.

"No seatbelts?" He asked with a laugh. Jesse simply rolled his eyes. Pulling out of the garage. As he shifted the manual transmission, his head moved back a little.

"Hey, Jay, grab me the leather book lookin' thang from the backseat." He asked as he picked up speed and their hair started to show the effects. Jaden nodded and reached in the backseat, lifting the heavy object. He flipped it open to reveal page after page of CD's.

"Dude, got enough music?" Jaden asked.

"Haha! There's never enough, Jay." He said, wind whipping through his teal hair. "Go ahead, just pop a CD in." The bluenette encouraged. Jaden obliged him and popped the first CD he saw in. The song that started playing was near and dear to the Virginian's heart. He sang along instantly; his accent becoming even more apparent.

"Amarillo by mornin' … up from San Antone…everythang that I got is just what I got on… When the sun is high in that Texas I'll be buckin' at County fair, Amarillo by mornin', Amarillo, I'll be there…"

As Jesse sang along, Jaden couldn't help but think about how, well, cute Jesse looked. His mess of hair bouncing in the wind, his green eyes alive with an almost childlike sense of wonder, his mouth in a smile. Jaden let a single thought bounce around his head.

As the Jeep weaved through the frosted forest, Jaden couldn't help but stare in wonder at the majestic trees and plant life. It was as if he was in a part of the world he had never seen. Before Jaden knew it, the Jeep was traveling up a small slope, Jesse shifting the car expertly.

"Almost there, Jay." Jesse said with a quick wink as the car moved onto even ground. He eased into park. "Close your eyes, Jaden."

Jaden smiled and did as he was told, he closed his eyes and felt blue haired best friend guide him from the car. He could feel he was on a cliff of sorts. He felt Jesse stop him. He could smell the crisp scent of fresh ice. Pine wafted about the two. He picked up on the sound of what may have been flowing water. Jesse paused.

"Open your eyes, Jaden." He said, voice above a whisper. Jaden did so. He was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer splendor.

Oh my God…

The slightly iced James River flowed by miles and miles of pure, untouched forest. Sheets of snow and ice clung and floated to the trees. The soft sunlight gently illuminated the entire scene. Jaden's brain wasn't capable of processing the entire scene.

"Jesse…" He whispered, afraid even the slightest of noises would disrupt the unspoiled radiance of the moment. He felt a smile etch on his face. Nothing could match this. Hell, Jaden had been to other dimensions and _none _of them were this pretty.

Standing shoulder to shoulder with Jaden, Jesse slowly wrapped an arm around Jaden's mid back, knowing that talking would ruin the moment. He was content just to mildly hold the friend he loved. He closed his eyes, trying to absorb all of it.

He couldn't.

Jaden turned his head slightly, and quickly observed the tranquil expression on his best friends face. He slowly, but not hesitantly draped an arm around Jesse's shoulders. Jaden's mind consisted of only one thought.

_Jesse Anderson…I think you're beautiful._


	4. Three Little Words

((I come bearing chapter 4. I'm so, so. SO sorry it took so long. Work has been downright evil. It's a quite lengthy, bear with me. Maura-chan gave me the cake idea. Just giving credit where credit is due. Also…the end of this chapter gets a little Yaoi-ish. The section is probably T but I don't think it's M… but that's just me. Again R&R, make them detailed. I love feedback.))

As the two continued to glare out at the ideal forest, Jaden cleared his throat quietly.

"Jesse…this is amazing. Thank you…" Jaden whispered into the cold Southern wind.

"My pleasure, Jay." Jesse replied, feeling the wind gain a sort of bite. He realized he and Jaden were wearing only sweaters, pajama pants and slippers. This sort of casual attire was not conducive to the steadily dropping temperature. The bluenette chuckled to himself.

"Unless you want frostbitten toes, I suggest we get back to the house." Jesse recommended, sheepishly removing his arm from around Jaden's back. Jaden smirked as he pulled his arm back.

"I think last night was proof that your house isn't much shelter from the cold." Jaden teased lightly. Jesse couldn't form a decent comeback and only shook his head, smiling all the way. Jaden yawned, a bit dramatically.

"Hey, you could drive us to KFC!" He chirped, winking. Even after such a beautiful moment, Jaden's mind, which was controlled by his stomach, focused on food. Jesse snapped a few more pictures of the sublime view before easing himself into the Jeep.

"Here, Jay." He drawled, reaching into the backseat. "Have a Twinkie." He said, handing Jaden the box of famous snack cakes. Jaden's eyes lit up. Practically tearing into the box, Jaden unwrapped two of the golden cakes. He raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna see a trick?" The brunette asked mischievously. Jesse paused, last time he answered 'yes', it resulted in Jaden eating two cans of chili and producing smells that drove Jesse out of the room. Cautiously, Jesse nodded.

"Cool. Now watch, bro." Jaden winked. Opening his mouth, he shoveled the two cakes in. Whole. Jaden appeared to chew all of twice before swallowing. Jesse's near insane laughter filled the Countryside. As his eyes watered from his guffawing, a thought in the very back of his mind flared up.

Huh… he likes to swallow…

Jesse quickly pushed this perverse yet delicious thought out of his mind. He didn't need something like _that _ruining this moment. With a smirk, he ruffled Jaden's hair. It was just an innocent-on-the-surface excuse on Jesse's part to touch Jaden. The flowing brunette locks just melted in his fingers, soft as silk and shimmering as a star. His eyes drifted downwards, in a flash, he felt himself drowning in those milk chocolate orbs Jaden called eyes. They were… vivacious. Nothing else in Jesse's memories could match the sheer playful energy they emitted. The bluenette remembered the first time he had looked into them. He knew he had found his best friend. Perhaps a smaller part knew he had found his soul mate. After the bluenette's mind snapped back to reality, he seemed to remember something about Jaden mentioning fried chicken.

"Jay, sure I _could_ take you to KFC…but I'd rather cook for you." Jesse said with a shy laugh. That may or may not have come out wrong. He waited for Jaden's reaction, silently replaying the inadvertently intimate suggestion.

"Sure, Jess! Didn't know you could cook." Jaden said, scarfing down a third Twinkie. Jesse was just full of revelations. He nodded his approval, much to Jesse's relief. The blue haired Southerner cracked a grin that you could charitably call naughty.

"One thang you need to learn about us Southern boys, Jay." Jesse began, winking as the Jeep roared to life and sped home." We're full of surprises."

Jaden only laughed as they weaved down the hills and approached the house, he continued inhaling Twinkies whole. It was a simple act that only drove Jesse to further fits of giggles, his windswept teal mane bouncing with his laughter. He grinned roguishly and eased the car back in the garage.

"So, what does the always hungry Jaden Yuki want to eat?" The Virginian inquired, waiting for Jaden's normal response of 'food'.

Jaden, for once in his life, appeared deep in thought. Judging by his friends smirk, he had something in mind. The fun loving teen decided to play along. "Whatever you want, Jess." He answered.

"Good, 'cause I got just the thang." Jesse assured, emerald eyes gleaming. The Southerner had always been wondering one thing, if any one meal could fill Jaden's stomach. The curious Anderson suspected he had just the ticket. He guided Jaden back into the manor and quickly chuckled at the internal temperature.

"Brr." Jesse exaggerated, winking. "You were right, Jay. My house isn't much better." He conceded. Living in an antebellum mansion had its downsides. Jesse shook a few bits of snow from his hair as he slid on his bare feet into the kitchen, smirking all the way. He rolled the sleeves of his sweater up as he began to pull ingredients out of the pantry and refrigerator.

Jaden looked on with enthrallment. Ground beef, thick cut bacon, chili con queso, and hamburger buns. The brunette's mouth salivated like a dog's as Jesse grabbed a skillet and turned on the stovetop oven, its flat, smooth top heating to life. Jesse opened the expensive looking meat, rolling it into four large balls and placing them on the skillet. The blue haired dreamboat handed Jaden the large package of buns.

"Here, Jay. Butter these up and toast 'em." No sooner had these words left his mouth then Jesse realized how overtly sexual it had sounded. He quickly turned so Jaden wouldn't see the deep blush that was spreading across his face. Jaden grabbed the bread and practically ducked behind the kitchen island. A blush as red as his Slifer vest crawling on his face.

_Real smooth, Jesse_.

_You sure handled that well, Jaden_.

Jesse found a spatula and began softly mashing the hefty rolls of meat into pattie form. Still blushing, Jaden dutifully buttered the buns of bread, still trying not to think about Jesse. It was a difficult task. Trying to cook while entertaining thoughts about the guy you wish was your boyfriend, the two teens realized. Jaden broke the silence.

"So, Jess…how big are those burgers?" Jaden asked, his hunger peaked by his curiosity. Jesse looked up from his skillet; happy his blush was gone.

"If I do it right, they'll be just under a pound." The Southerner answered. "I think four should be enough for the two of us, right Jay?" Jesse asked in a voice he just new would get Jaden even hungrier. Hopefully for more than just food. Jesse flipped the burgers, an eyebrow slowly raising. "So, do you like spicy, Jay?"

Jaden nodded. "Remember when I got in the pepper eating contest." He reminded. Jesse nodded. How could either forget the time Jaden started eating peppers till he turned his tongue greenish-orange. As he reminisced, Jesse opened the jar of queso and poured copious amounts into a separate pan and sat it on the piping hot oven. Clearly, this was going to get good. And Jesse wasn't even done yet.

With a quick, flashy grin, Jesse produced the package of bacon. Noting that Jaden had finished buttering the buns, he again couldn't hide his smile. He tour into the package and before almost diving into the cabinet to fetch a press grill. He revealed it with a small wink.

"Geeze, Jess. If this is how you always cook… shouldn't you weigh like 300 pounds?" Jaden inquired, curious as to his friend's dietary habits. Jesse just shrugged it off.

"It's called exercise, Jay. Unlike you, I don't have the world's greatest metabolism. Or, you might just be a garbage disposal, ya never know." Jesse quipped, sticking his tongue out. Letting it dangle jokingly, the bluenette placed six pieces of bacon on the warm press. By now, the kitchen was being bombarded by scents that struck Jaden as positively heavenly. The hamburger meat, the queso, the bacon, the bread. The brunette simply didn't know how to process it.

_Jesse is doing all of this…for me_.

"So," Jesse began, pulling a bottle of barbeque sauce from the fridge and tossing it to Jaden. "How do you like Dixie?"

Jaden raised an eyebrow. "It's cold." He said, flashing a very quick grin. "But, I gotta say, this may be one of the prettiest places I've ever been to. Plus, I'm staying in the fanciest house in the state." Jaden further explained, clearly happy. "And…having your best friend for company is great." Jaden said, eyes shining, smile genuine. Jesse was about to reply when his nostrils flared to life.

"Food's ready." Jesse announced. "Get the plates, Jay." At this, Jaden quickly fetched two plates as Jesse twirled the spatula expertly between his fingers. Getting the buns, Jesse grabbed a knife and dipped it into the near boiling chili con queso. With efficient movement, Jesse basted the buns with the Mexican delicacy. As Jaden laid the plates on the table, Jesse flipped the meat patties on the buns, spun on his heels and scooped the bacon onto the four burgers. With the balance of a ballerina, Jesse inched to the table and plopped down at the dining table.

"Wow." Jaden said. "We ate the food at Duel Academy…when you can make stuff like _this_. Not cool, bro." He said through a laugh. Jesse merely shrugged, winking ever so subtly. No sooner had his eye flashed open, then Jay had the largest burger on the plate in his face. Jesse laughed so hard his drink almost came out his nose. Noticing this, Jaden continued to devour the scrumptious entrée. Jesse wasn't sure if Jaden was even breathing any more. Shaking his head, Jesse tore into his burger. Damn, he had done _good_.

"God, this is great, Jess." Jaden almost purred, cheese and bacon grease adorning the sides of his mouth. He continued to chomp at the burger, pulling a piece of bacon out and quickly sucking it into his mouth. Jesse let out a combination of a laugh and a cough at Jaden's seemingly playful quirk. With all the charm of a Water Buffalo, Jaden shoved the last, rather large, bite into his mouth; his jaw seemingly unhinging as he chewed, much to the bluenette's amusement.

Jaden swallowed the last bite and immediately felt a feeling had never felt before. Maybe this was what they called 'being full'. Jesse looked on with silent content. Hah, he had done it. Finishing his burger, the prideful Anderson sighed happily.

"Full, Jaden?" An air of gloating in his drawl. Jaden, refusing to admit defeat, shook his head.

"Can't be full with out dessert, Jess." Jaden countered as Jesse's eyebrows practically rose of his brow. Jaden's eyes glinted. "But, those were amazing burgers, Jesse. Thanks!" Jesse nodded at the praise.

"Ok, if we eat any more, we'll die. How about…we make a cake now and eat it after our 2,000-calorie lunch has digested?" The bluenette suggested. "I've already got some of the ingredients made up in the fridge."

"Sweetness!" Jaden chimed, cake was a food group to the teen, and that was no lie. "Is it chocolate?" He practically begged. Jesse rolled his eyes. Lord, could Jaden be cute. Like kittens asleep in a hamper of towels cute.

"Yes, Jay. It's a Boston cream pie. Lots of chocolate." Jesse assured, trying to steady himself as he rose from his chair and sluggishly made his way back to the fridge. Looking over his shoulder, it appeared Jaden couldn't even stand up. Jesse could cross one thing of his list of things to do to Jaden. Still refusing to be beaten, Jaden rose and lumbered after Jesse.

"Jay, you cannot still be hungry." Jesse said, pulling two bowls out of the fridge, one of chocolate icing, the other of cream filling. He sat them on a vast space of counter. Turning to get something from the pantry, Jaden peered over at the bowl of chocolate icing. Like a shadow, Jaden stuck a finger in the mix, scooping out the sweet delight. Noting that Jesse was looking away as he poured some vanilla extract in, Jaden slowly pushed the finger to his mouth. His eyes closed at the not too sweet taste and the fine texture.

"Jay, what are ya doin'?" Came Jesse's drawl. Jaden's eyes opened. His emerald-eyed friend seemed a bit surprised. Truth be told, Jesse was taken aback by the mere fact that Jaden was sucking his chocolate-coated finger. Jesse was quickly rendered totally speechless as another crimson blush started at his nose and spread rapidly. He turned away quickly, for some reason not wanting Jaden to see him react like this. Jaden grinned impishly, moving to tap Jesse on the shoulder.

"Jesse? You okay?" Jaden asked, trying not to laugh as Jesse turned back around.

" Of course." Jesse reassured. No sooner had he turned around then he saw a flash. Well, not really a flash, it was more a large blob approaching his nose. Before he could react, Jesse had a splotch of chocolate icing shoved on his nose. He managed only a few blinks before Jaden stuck another chocolate covered finger on his face, this time below his mouth.

"Then lighten up, bro." Jaden said, shrugging like all of this was perfectly normal. After all, if you're home alone with your best friend, Jaden thought, why not have a little fun? He noticed as Jesse touched his face and forced back laughter. The bluenette's easy smile was proof of his joy.

"Fun, huh?" Jesse said, sticking a hand in the cream filling and jokingly flinging it on Jaden's face. "Yeah, Jay. This is pretty fun!" Jesse laughed. Jaden did the same. Reaching forward, Jaden tossed a bowl of sugar in Jesse's direction. The bluenette ducked as the white powder engulfed his hair. Waving the powder out of his face, using his cream filling covered hand; he pulled Jaden to the floor with him. The two landed in an almost 'splat' like sound. The only thing louder was the happy laughter the two emitted. After rolling on the floor for a few seconds, Jesse pulled himself so he and Jaden were sitting against the large pantry door. Jesse noted all the things that were perfect about Jaden's face. In his darkest hours, Jesse had found comfort just imagining Jaden's face. _That perfect face…_

_Now, dammit! Say it NOW!_

Wiping the sugar from his eyes, Jesse placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder, trying to get his attention. Jaden looked up, a large splotch of cream filling adorned his hair, his smile priceless. Jesse cleared his throat.

"Jaden… umm…I…uhh…. I love you." Jesse said, oddly even. That had been amazingly easy. He had waited all that time to say _that_?

_Huh_. _That wasn't so hard_.

Jaden sat still; absorbing what had just been said to him. Truthfully, it felt like he had been waiting a lifetime to hear those three little words. He nodded, never once letting his grin fade away.

"I love you too, Jesse." Jaden said, winking. He knew he would never speak truer or more heartfelt words. Jesse sighed as he felt an almost otherworldly burden lifted from his soul, replaced by the knowledge that his best friend loved him. He ran a hand through his coated hair, smiling.

"Aw, we can do this later, Jay." Jesse drawled. "I need a shower thanks to your little improvisin' with the cake supplies." He explained, helping Jaden to his feet. Jaden nodded. "Feel free to eat the leftovers." Jesse said, giving Jaden a pat on the back before he ascended the red velvet stairs. As he walked on air, the Southern beau whistled loudly. Striding into his room, it took the bluenette a few minutes to grasp that his room was still as cold as the night before. Clearly, this would not do.

With a shrug, Jesse moved down the ornate hallway to Jaden's large guest bedroom. He sighed happily as he realized the room was at least 10 to 15 degree's warmer than his. With a small smile, Jesse shucked off his pajama pants, revealing a rather taut pair of white briefs. The tight fabric outlined Jesse's equipment in tasty detail. Easing his sweater off, Jesse meandered into the bathroom, taking a second to admire his own ass in the mirror. He worked hard to get his body to look this good; he was damn well going to enjoy it. With a slick smile, he worked off his briefs and let out a happy sigh. He looked down to his own junk and almost laughed.

"Sorry about the cold, guys. But…Jaden sure helped, didn't he?" Jesse teased as he stepped into the large shower stall.

Back downstairs; Jaden struggled to extricate a piece of bacon from his teeth. Throwing his hands up, Jaden conceded defeat and began to arduous quest up the stairs. It was only hard because his stomach was stretched to the breaking point. He hoped dental floss would prove to be the remedy. As he headed to his room, he could have sworn he heard something, he deduced it was just Jesse taking a shower. As Jaden slid into his room, he heard the unmistakable sound of _his _shower running.

"… Jess?" Jaden inquired. No answer. Slinking closer to the bathroom, Jaden paused briefly before inching the door open. "You in he-"

_Holy Hell!_

Indeed, Jesse was in there. Standing under a cone of hot, steaming water stood a completely bare Jesse Anderson. Jaden could not bring himself to even move. His eyes followed the droplets that slid down Jesse's strong back. They trailed down his back to the hips and thighs that showed the benefits of a rather strenuous jogging regiment,

Jesse sang as his head bobbed in time, shifting forward, he revealed a body that would have made an Olympic gymnast proud. His muscles were lean, his skin sun-kissed. Jaden marveled as soap bubbles slid down his washboard abs. His eyes traced down until he saw something that totally blew his mind.

It was a patch. It was blue. It was proof that Jesse didn't dye his hair. It took Jaden a few seconds to process the fact that, indeed, the carpet matched the drapes. Despite every effort, Jaden could not pull his eyes off of Jesse's dick. This 'problem' was only solved when Jesse turned around and revealed an ass that was tighter than two grapefruits stuffed into a jockstrap. Jaden's half-hard shaft needed no further encouragement. Admiring his exposed friend, he perched himself on the sink counter, content to watch just a _little_ longer.

With an exuberant breath, Jesse shook his blue mane and wiped the soap out of his eyes. He felt a little breeze; he looked over to see if the door had swung open a bit.

"The cold just has to find me every time… Jaden?" Jesse said, eyes going wide as he immediately noticed the brunette. He froze as the water cascaded against him.

Jaden only smiled, clearly pleased. "Hey, bro."


	5. Firsts

((Look, it's Chapter 5

((Look, it's Chapter 5! Guess what? Romance time! Enjoy. Also, I'm holding a little contest. If there is something **plausible** you want Jesse and Jaden to do, please suggest it in your review. I'll pick the three ideas I like best and work them into later chapters. It's like the lottery! Tell your friends! As always, R&R. Oh, almost forgot, Mr. Trite helped me a great deal with the dialogue. Thanks, sis!))

Jesse's emerald eyes, which resembled saucers, slowly reacted to the addition of his best friend.

"Hey, partner." Jesse said, his accent showing his surprise. As he stepped out of the shower stall, he conveniently forgot to grab a towel. It was a bit odd; he kept thinking this was one of those moments when you're supposed to freak out. Maybe do something like cover yourself with a washcloth or holler for your watcher to get out. But, for all the world, Jesse just couldn't bring himself to care. With a few blinks, he scratched the back of his soaked head.

"My, uh… my room was still really cold. And your room…isn't." Jesse explained, fully aware Jaden's eyes were inspecting every inch of his exposed body. He was trying his best to keep from smiling; a tough challenge when your best friend is watching your balls dangle. He let out a nervous chuckle. "Am I, I mean, are you uncomfortable?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, um, it's…fine." Jaden said, not the least bit graceful. Then again, Jesse was naked. It was hard to even speak. Jaden's mind danced around nonsensically. He zoned out a bit, his eyes lost in the anatomical masterpiece that was Jesse Anderson

_His body is ripped…his ass is tight…his dick is a good size…………his treasure trial is blue_.

As Jaden continued to drift off in his dreamland of carnal delights, Jesse was losing his battle against his laughter. He had to visible cover his mouth.

"Hey, Jay." He interrupted. "Are ya still here, partner?" Jesse asked, waving a hand faintly. There was something…fulfilling to it, Jesse decided. It was fulfilling to know that your best friend was _fantasizing_ about _you_. Jesse resigned himself to a smug grin as Jaden listed back to attention.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Just got- never mind." Jaden quickly stopped himself, finding it hard to make small talk whilst staring at Jesse's pristine abdominal muscles. "So…work out a lot, Jess?"

The bluenette nodded as he padded a towel to his hair. He knew full well his body was beautiful, however, he wanted to hear someone else say it. And if that someone just happened to be the equally attractive Jaden Yuki, than that was even better. Gathering what courage he could find, he smile impishly and locked eyes with Jaden.

_Well, here goes nothing_.

"Jaden? Do…do you like my body?" Jesse asked, willing to sell his soul for an affirmative answer. It was one thing to be told you were pretty by the crazy fangirls who drooled over you, but being told you were pretty by the guy you _loved_…

Jaden nodded to himself, as if, for once, deep in thought. His chocolate eyes softened at the realization he knew was true in his heart.

"Jesse." Jaden began, voice clear. "I think you're gorgeous." He affirmed with unquestionable finality. Jesse nodded a bit, mouthing the words "Thank you". Forgoing the towel, Jesse simply decided to dry his hair and make small talk. After all, Jaden seemed comfortable.

"So, I trust my burger's filled you up." Jesse said, draping a towel over his hair, letting it air dry. Fully realizing Jaden's gaze was glued to his rear, Jesse stuck his ass out a little as he leaned over the sink. Jaden nearly fainted.

"Yeah, they were great." Jaden said, trying to catch a choice peep without being too badly noticed. With a laugh, Jaden shook his head. He continued to smile. "How much do you work out, Jess?" He inquired. The bluenette returned an almost cute smile, perhaps flexing his chest and torso a tad.

"Well, when you're off gorging on Buffalo wings, I'm jogging." He chided. "I do a lot of sit ups and stuff." Jesse explained, eyes mischievous. "It sure shows, don't it?" The Southerner joked. Jaden nodded.

"Oh, yeah." Jaden agreed. He raised an eyebrow. "Hey, aren't you cold?" He asked, remembering the previous night's events. Jesse shrugged. Jaden had a point. Before Jaden had joined him in his bed, he had been downright miserable.

"Well, I'm okay. I'll make sure to get the heat on before it gets like last night again." Jesse reasoned. Jaden nodded. Then, before he could even think, before he could even process the idea of thought, he spoke.

"You know, if you want, we can sleep in the same bed tonight. It, uhm...might make it more bearable, you know? For the both of us." Jaden said, surprising himself by not rushing the entire sentence. Jesse felt his eyebrows practically float of his forehead. He realized he had to word his response perfectly.

"Jay, that's the best idea I've ever heard." Jesse answered, nodding slightly. As he played the idea in his mind, sex was not even on the radar. Honestly, Jesse was heels over head at the chance to just share a bed with Jaden. Wrapping a towel around his waste, he let out a sigh. "Jaden…could you ever hate me for doing somethin'?" He inquired. Jaden only laughed.

"Asks the guy who literally saved my life. No, Jess. Never." Jaden answered. Jesse absorbed this confirmation as he moved closer to Jaden, his eyes gentle. A small smile playing on his kind face. Placing a hand under Jaden's chin, he leaned in close.

"Jaden, you are my life." Jesse whispered as he closed his emerald eyes and pushed his soft lips against Jaden's. In a flash, the world went away. All of it. Jesse Anderson and Jaden Yuki became a single entity joined at the lips and bound by their hearts. As time melted away, Jesse felt Jaden begin to kiss back, his lips like bakery soft bread. Jesse did his best to memorize the feel and taste. The flavor was like honey, the texture like a freshly baked cheesecake. With a final, slight bit of a push, Jesse pulled back. His mind blown.

"Jay…" He breathed. Now _that_ was one Hell of a first kiss. Jaden eye's slowly inched back open. The brunette had never, _ever_ felt something like that. His mind was nowhere near ready to form thoughts. His face however, was slowly working into a smile. Wow, Jesse sure was good at that.

"Jess…wow. That was, I mean it was, umm, it felt…great." Jaden babbled slightly. Jesse nodded, clearly equally as happy as his brunette companion. Winking, he found his sentences easier to form.

"Thanks, Jay. It's funny, I always thought my first kiss would be a lot more…awkward." He confessed, catching Jaden off-guard. The brunette blinked. First time? No way. His mouth dropped open.

"Jess, that was your first kiss?" Jaden asked incredulously, amazed at Jesse's seemingly expert skills. "I mean, that was my first too." Jaden said, laughing as he scratched his head. Jesse's face broken into a happy grin. That had to be his greatest accomplishment. Screw saving the world, he was the first guy to kiss Jaden Yuki! Jesse couldn't help it, he slapped his hands together and laughed.

"Haha! You mean it, Jay? I…I was your first kiss?" Jesse asked again, like it might earn him a Gold Medal. Jaden laughed along and tried to comprehend how a single kiss could feel that good. He simply shook his head and continued to admire Jesse's hot body.

"I gotta say, you've got a killer bod, Jess." Jaden complimented, perhaps a little googly eyed. Jesse winked back before a slight shiver started at the back of his neck. Yep, he might need clothes soon. With a shake of his hair, which was already drying, Jesse turned his attention to Jaden.

"Think I should got dressed?" Jesse asked, almost using his tone of voice to see if Jaden wanted him to remain nude. Had the bluenette been totally honest, he would have admitted to his companion that he had been fighting back an erection for the better part of the past 20 minutes. With a wave of his hand that was meant to dismiss the question, Jesse motioned for the still partially gawking Jaden to follow. As a gift, he cast off his towel to the floor.

"So," Jesse led off, his grin a friendly level of sinister. "I told you I didn't dye my hair." He said, laughing slightly. Jaden chuckled and rolled his eyes, inching a little closer to Jesse, so much their shoulders occasionally rubbing. Even through his shirt, Jaden could feel how warm Jesse was. As they arrived in the blue-haired teen's large room, Jaden again laughed.

"Lemme guess, you got a walk-in closet along with your crazy blue patch?" He teased, almost slapping Jesse's bare ass, but deciding against it. Still he could scarcely take his eyes off of Jesse's tight rear.

"Sure do, Jay." The bluenette nodded. "Come on, let's get a change of clothes. You smell like cheese and sugar." Jesse joked, marveling slightly at the culinary oddity. With a teasing smile, the blue-haired teen casually opened the somewhat thin door and revealed a closet that seemed the size of a small living room. Jaden marveled. And he thought he was guilty of having excess clothing. Jesse only smiled.

"Go crazy, Jay." The Southern fried teen encouraged, gesturing. Jaden needed no incentive. He immediately grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that made a subtle innuendo towards oral sex. In seemingly record time, Jaden changed into the fresh clothes. After his giggling passed, Jesse plucked a pair of worn out and faded jeans and slid into them, sans underwear. With a happy sigh, he picked out one of his near-trademark white belts. Despite the addition of the belt, the low cut jeans allowed Jaden an ideal view of the top of Jesse's butt crack. As Jaden continued to dig around, his pawing hands collided with several hard objects. He raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Jesse, what's all this hard stuff back here?" The brunette inquired, quickly noting his friend's gleeful smile. Jesse gently slid a hand passed the row of shirts and slowly pulled out a large, oddly shaped case.

"This, Jaden, is a guitar." Jesse said, almost proudly. No sooner had he grabbed hold then he knew he had to do something. His eyes softening a little as he tilted his head. "Follow me, Jay." He said as he grabbed Jaden's closest shoulder and eased him out of the closet. With an almost Atticus Rhodes-like grin, Jesse plopped down on his large bed and removed the vintage, polished Gibson acoustic guitar. As he tuned it, he padded the spot right next to him, clearly an invitation. Jaden got the hint and promptly sat down next to his best friend.

"I forgot you played, bro." Jaden said, drawing a small laugh from Jesse. With a small inhale; the bluenette began to gently strum the taut strings. A tranquil shower of notes filled the room and surrounded the two. As Jesse continued to pluck in a fusion of Nashville country and California pop, Jaden closed his eyes and eased himself against Jesse's side, resting against him. The Southerner leaned back. As the pitch-perfect melodies continued, the brunette, without any real hesitation, proceeded to rest his head on Jesse's warm shoulder. His chocolate eyes closed in a sign of pure peace. Jesse tilted his head to observe his content pal. The rhythm slowed as the teal haired beauty arched his neck, nuzzling against the top of Jaden's head.

Jesse managed a small smile. "You like it?" He asked in a whisper. Jaden nodded ever so slightly.

"Yeah, bro. It was beautiful." Jaden said.

Jesse pushed a small kiss to the top of Jaden's head. "Just like you, Jay."


	6. Moments

[I'm back.]

Setting the guitar down, Jesse gave a small smile towards Jaden, who was still resting his head on the bluenette's shoulder.

"Well, don't you look…" Jesse stopped himself with a slight bite of his cheek. Jaden looked up.

"Look what, bro?" The brunette asked in response, angling his neck so he was looking Jesse straight in those breath-taking emerald eyes of his. He arched his eyebrows, body language just asking for an explanation. Jesse cleared his throat.

"You look…cute." The bluenette finally said, a small chuckle lining his speech. He noted it felt very good to say how he _truly _felt. He felt a very small blush creep on his face. Jaden was quick to notice.

"Haha, now _that_ is cute, Jess." The brunette said as he slowly wrapped an arm around Jesse's lower back, astounded that one body could produce such warmth, in the dead of winter no less. Jesse smiled, his drawl becoming more and more down home as he tried to laugh off his blush.

"So…you wanna…lay with me?" Jesse asked, perhaps a tad bit awkwardly. Jaden quickly lit up the room with a smile and a nod.

"Sure, Jess. I'd…really like that." Jaden answered. No sooner has this been done than Jesse was easing the two of them down to the surface of the large, perhaps overly fluffy bed. The smaller brunette slowly worked his way so his head rested on Jesse's pectoral muscles. It didn't take long for the two's hands to push together. Their fingers laced together shortly thereafter. Jesse had to fight not to giggle as Jaden's brown mane tickled at his bare chest. Jaden cleared his throat.

"It may just be because I'm pretty dense some time, but…how long have you felt _this_ way about me?" The brunette asked. Jesse bit at his bottom lip lightly. He actually had to think about it.

"I think…well…maybe after our first duel. It took me all of 5 minutes to figure out we were meant to be best friends. It took me a little longer to figure out that maybe we could be…more." Jesse said, slowly. Jaden nodded, actually understanding what he meant, which was oddly funny, because Jesse sure as Hell didn't. Through this, the brunette simply chuckled a bit.

"Wow, Jess. You've really put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?" The ever-curious Jaden inquired. Jesse was quick to nod.

"Sure have. I mean, well, it's like…I never knew if you felt the same way, so I was kinda afraid of this being a one-sided thang." The Southerner said, trying his best not to sound goofy. Jaden quickly laughed.

"Well, I was pretty…fascinated with you too. The blue hair was a giant plus. I was convinced you dyed it. I now know that's not true, but, that still doesn't change the fact that you…well, Jesse, you're the most interesting guy I've probably ever met." The slightly blushing Yuki said. Jesse grinned and used his free hand to gently pat Jaden's lower chest.

"Huh, you're kinda muscular for a guy who looks like a beanpole." The bluenette said, small chuckle included. Jaden rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We can't all be built like Olympic gymnasts, bro." The brunette retorted with a poorly suppressed laugh. Jesse only shrugged. Jaden only laughed. "I know I said it once before, Jess. But you've got a really pretty body."

"Aw, thanks, Jay. Nice to know my best friend likes it." He quipped.

"Plus," Jaden added. "You've got eyes like emeralds." His voice showed his obvious infatuation. Jesse smirked as he rubbed at Jaden's shoulder.

"Lord, Jay. Stop being so sweet, you'll give me diabetes." The bluenette joked lamely. Jaden jokingly put a hand to his forehead in the shape of an L.

"That was lame, Jess. Even for you." Jaden retorted.

"Don't make me kiss you again." Jesse said as his ultimatum. Jaden's face broke into a small smirk.

"Well, whatever it takes to shut me up…" Jaden said airily, twirling a lock of Jesse's cerulean hair. This suggestion was quickly considered and taken by the Southern beau. In a smooth motion, Jesse pulled Jaden atop him and met him at the mouth. With fluid ease, Jaden pushed his own lips forward. A slight "Mmm" sound coming from his mouth.

Feeling brave, Jesse pushed his tongue forward, carefully using it as a sensitive tool to explore Jaden's uncharted mouth. Jaden quickly reciprocated. It seemed like it lasted a good five minutes, or maybe it was just a blissful 15, all that was known to the two teens was that by the time they parted lips, both were panting in the slightest. Carefully, Jesse wrapped his arms around Jaden, pushing the brunette close to him.

"Oh, Jess…" Jaden said, voice light and airy. He allowed his body to go limp in Jesse's muscular arms, truly happy. "I love you." He sighed pleasantly. Jesse smiled.

"Love you too, Jay. Love you too." The bluenette smirked as the world slowly stopped. He saw no reason to get up; dinner was still a ways off. Now, Jesse Anderson and Jaden Yuki would just enjoy the moment.


	7. A Sure Thing

[Look, kids. Another chapter. Sorry about the painful wait, but I had to move and change jobs. Not to mention my almost broken ankle. The painkillers make it hard to write anything that made a lick of sense. Once again, I'm taking plausible ideas for later chapters, so feel free to post them in reviews or PM them to me. As always R&R. Good to be back!]

Yawning slightly, Jesse tapped and drummed his fingers against Jaden's sides. Neither of the two teens could think of anything important to say. Besides, 'I love you.' which, the two had been busy telling each other. Grinning lazily, Jaden managed a sentenced.

"So…does this count as a group Christmas gift?" The brunette inquired. Jesse gave a short laugh; amused that Jaden came up with such an idea, a good idea at that, at a time when Jesse could barely remember what color the sky was. Despite his hair color.

"Ummm, yeah. Sure." The bluenette rambled slightly. "I guess we can call it that. Do I have to wrap myself up?" He teased, fully aware of the innuendo. With a flick to Jesse's nose, Jaden rolled off of him and settled next to his Southern beau.

"Nah." The brunette said. "Seems like too much work. Especially for us." He chided. These were the two that once finished 3 out of a total 11 research essays for Crowler's class. They made up for it by staging a duel that left the entire class in awe. It was, as Zane Truesdale called it, 'substitute learning'. Jaden smiled as he studied the ceiling.

"Jess… I really like you." He said, having a small bit of trouble trying to communicate his feelings. Jesse nodded, not wanting to put any pressure on Jaden.

"That means a lot, Jay. It really does." Jesse said, smoothly. "I mean, a guy like you? You're beyond perfect. Sure you eat like a wild boar…but I'll just call that a charming quirk." He said, teasing. "Umm, how long have you, you know… liked me?" The bluenette inquired, returning the question Jaden had asked earlier. Jaden smiled.

"As a friend? The second I saw you." He said, eyes a-glow. "As a…. well, boyfriend, I'd been thinking about it for a little." The brunette said. Before he could elaborate, Jesse had craned his head slightly and was now gently pushing his lips against Jaden's. The soft sounds of kissing slowly filled the room. This locking of the lips was far deeper than anything they had tried before, as evidenced by the fact Jesse was now gently easing his tongue into Jaden's waiting mouth.

Curiously, Jesse eased Jaden on top of him, their chests meeting and finding the slightest of rubbing. This only added to the growing air of intimacy. The muscles in Jaden's back relaxed as he felt Jesse's fingers and their controlled strokes. A slight moan escaped both of their lips. Jesse felt himself squirm in the slightest as Jaden drag his hands down his sides. He felt his temperature flare as his boyfriend's hands sunk lower on his body, stopping to gently rub at his stomach. As if on reflex, Jesse leisurely hooked his left leg around Jaden's lean waist. It was a simple action, one that pushed their two denim clad groins even closer together. This created a level of friction that was enough to melt whatever willpower the two teens had left.

That's when the moaning started. As their clothed but still erect penises rubbed against each other, the two boys slowly began groaning into each other's mouths. Jaden's free hand clung to the sheets, bunching them up in his sweaty palm. Jesse's hips and thighs and begun to quiver in the slightest, a sign he was reaching a whole new plateau of arousal.

The kiss was finally broken, mainly due to the fact that both teens were panting. Hard. Jaden managed a few breaths as he rested his forehead against Jesse's, their eyes seemingly separated by only half an inch. Both appeared to be wearing matching grins.

"Well, shit." Jesse said. "That was…fun." He managed, finding his vocabulary to be quite depleted. His face was now slightly red due to lack of breath as he tried to find the right words. "So…was it good for you?" He asked, a small laughing at the end of the sentence. Jaden chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, bro. Very." The brunette said, voice airy. With minimal movement, he ran his hands through Jesse's silky hair. From there, his fingers traced down his Southern beau's face, right down to his wide smile. All this resulted in a fairly deep blush from the bluenette.

"Huh. You got pretty soft hands." Jesse said, laughing slightly at the tenderness he was receiving. It wasn't much different than what he thought it would be like. Partly cooing, Jesse relaxed further into the sheets. Jaden grinned.

"Yeah, you're pretty great, Jess. If not a little rude." He said. Jesse cocked an eyebrow.

"Rude? How am I rude?" He inquired. Truth be told, Jesse considered himself one of the politer denizens of Duel Academy. Jaden laughed.

"You took a shower and didn't invite me. That counts as rude." Jaden corrected, trying his best not to laugh. Jesse, on the other hand, was laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in need of a peep show." The Southerner teased as he lightly slapped the back of Jaden's head. "You should've said somethin', Jay." Jesse said, not being all together serious. "I probably would have let ya in with me." He teased. Jaden rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm tame. You should hear the stuff Chazz and Aster do." The brunette humorously pointed out.

"Oh?" Jesse began. "You mean the late night booty calls?" He said, grinning.

"Yeah, those." Jaden said, trying not to laugh. "Ah, well. Let the rich kids have their fun… So…. I'm hungry." The brunette added, much to Jesse's surprise.

"Good Lord… how?" He began, laughter already starting. "You've already had lunch. A big lunch." Jesse pointed out, knowing it really wouldn't make much of a difference. "I would know… I cooked it." The bluenette said, marveling at his human garbage disposal. Jaden could only smile.

"Didn't you talk about a cake?" The brunette inquired.

"Yes, Jay. Until you decided to fling half the ingredients across the kitchen." The Southern beau countered.

"So… make something else." Jaden reasoned, smile wide. "You seem like a good enough cook." He said, a slightly cocky grin forming on his still happy face. Jesse faked a sigh. This was what he loved about the brunette…_his_ brunette. Nothing was to be taken even slightly seriously. With a painfully overdramatic sigh, Jesse relented.

"Alright, alright… I'll get some ice cream, does that sound good?" The beau inquired. Jaden quickly nodded, not seeming to mind that fact it was _still _snowing outside. Not bothering to point that out, Jesse pulled himself and his newly acquired boyfriend up off the bed. Then, surprised him by leaning forward slightly.

"Jess… what's up? Feeling queasy?" Jaden asked.

"Nah, thought you might want a piggyback ride." He said, truthfully but not without a slight blush. It took all of a second for Jaden to scramble up Jesse's back, his chin soon resting on the top of Jesse's cerulean head. He took in a few choice sniffs.

"Huh. Smells nice." He complimented. "Nice to know you take of that crazy hair of yours, bro." Jaden laughed. Jesse joined in.

"Yeah, girl's shampoo tends to work best." He confessed, not really feeling any shame as he jostled Jaden's skinny body to get a good grasp before taking off. Jesse felt himself blush crimson as Jaden's hands wrapped around his chest, his abs flexing involuntarily. Again, there was something about his boyfriends fingertips that Jesse found almost knee buckling. He tried valiantly to contain his giggles.

"You gotta tell me how you get abs like this, bro." Jaden said, as he subtly tried to sniff Jesse's hair. The bluenette chuckled as he tried to navigate the stairs, plus one.

"Sit ups, Jay… and more sit ups." Jesse explained. As he approached the kitchen, Jaden seemed to remember it was cold. The heat had finally kicked on, which made it a bit more comfortable, but a secondary source of heat still would have been nice. Jesse pondered. "I got a pie we can stick in the oven. Dutch Apple." He suggested. Jaden turned around, eyes bright.

"Really! Cool!" He exclaimed, seeming entirely too amused at news of a pie. "Yeah, let's do that." He chirped as Jesse pointed out the location of the aforementioned pie. Jaden quickly plucked the box out as Jesse simultaneously set the oven and fetched a pan. With both of them smiling, the pie was shoved into the oven. As soon as this was done, the two moved to the living for warmth by means of cuddling under a blanket on the couch.

Once this overly adorable action was completed, Jaden grabbed the remote and began flipping through channels.

"Look, Jess. Sex In The City." Jaden joked. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"I'm not _that_ gay, Jaden." Jesse said. Jaden laughed.

"Yeah, you just wear the tight jeans and ruffle cuff shirts for fun, right?" He inquired, poking Jesse's nose. Jesse nodded in the affirmative and eventually settled on the Horror movie channel.

"Look, Jay. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre." He chirped, causing Jaden to roll his eyes but not immediately voicing complaint. The two settled in deeper under the heavy blanket. Jesse finally had to ask something. "So… same bed tonight?" Jaden quickly and eagerly nodded.

"Yeah, totally." He agreed. "I mean, we gotta stay warm, right?" He said, only partly joking. Actually, Jaden was looking forward to the possible spooning that might occur. Then again, simply being in bed in Jesse's arms would be good enough. He sighed as he stretched and rested his head on Jesse's shoulder. "Hey, Jess…" Jaden began.

"Yeah, partner?" The bluenette asked, looking down a little, a small smile starting to curl.

"Flex for me." Jaden requested, blushing a little. The crimson upon his cheeks quickly spread to the bluenette. With a cocky grin, Jesse tensed the muscles in his upper chest, giving Jaden's skinnier build a slight squeeze. Jesse knew that Jaden liked how they felt, so he was more than happy oblige his pal.

By now, Jaden seemed to be deep in a natural high of some kind; his smile wide and eyes soft. Jesse chuckled.

"God…we're such girls." He said, body moving due to his laughter. "Look at us." He chortled. Jaden cocked any eyebrow.

"How?" He asked, a little curious.

"Lord, just look around Jay. Cuddled under blanket while it snows outside. We're in Hallmark card territory." The Southerner pointed out with an impish wink. Jaden scoffed a bit.

"Ok…." The brunette proposed, "Just think of it…as a Keith Urban song. That make it any better?"

Jesse paused for a few seconds. "Yes. Yes it does. Good thinking Jay." Jaden nodded, clearly proud of his reasoning. "On that note… about later. You wanna sing to me?" Jesse felt his face light up with a million watt grin.

"Sure, Jay… sure." Jesse answered, draping an arm around his love as the scent of apples and cinnamon filled the house.


	8. Things On The Screen

[See? I'm still alive, just dealing with the worst case of writer's block I've had since doing newspaper in College. Haha. As always, my loving and patient fans, read and review.]

As the smell of baked apples and golden brown crust floated from room to room, the two boys felt their smiles grow.

"I get the first piece!" The brunette said, rising from the couch. Jesse couldn't help but admire Jaden's build, a little on the skinny side, but still _very_ nice. Besides, he reasoned if Jaden responded so beautifully to simple stroking, he just had to wonder what sex would be like. With a grin and a shake of his head, he followed after.

"Easy, Jay." The blunette said. "It has to cool first." Jesse warned. "It it's too hot, I'm gonna have to take you to the hospital for… tongue burns, if that's possible." He said, making a mental note to look that up on Google. Jaden appeared quite forlorn.

"And that takes how long?" He asked, arching an eyebrow, the state of his stomach hanging in the balance.

"Umm… hour, hour and a half?" Jesse guessed, scratching the back of his head.

"Dude…lame." Jaden finally said, which only caused Jesse to burst into laughter as he wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Oh, Jay. You really do whine too much." The Southerner cooed, running his own hands up and down Jaden's chest and sides. "Besides, it's just food. Chill out."

"Easy for you to say." Jaden nearly pouted. "I'm hungry." Jesse only laughed as he ruffled Jaden's brown mane. With a quick demonstration of strength, Jesse lifted Jaden at the waist and gently placed him back on the couch.

"You, stay." The bluenette said, jokingly wagging his finger. He continued chuckling as he turned the oven off and, after donning oven mitts removed the pie. No sooner had he set it down and turned off the oven than Jaden had materialized in the kitchen. Jesse, of course, laughed. "I really need to get you trained better." He teased.

"Nah, I'm too much fun for that." Jaden responded, the comforter from the couch wrapped around him for warmth. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"You look like a toothpick wrapped up in a rug." He drawled, a grin finishing off the sentence. Getting the pie situated, Jesse again led Jaden back into the living room, where they again huddled under the blanket on the couch.

"You need to move to a place with warmth." Jaden decided.

"That's what school is for, Jay." Jesse almost corrected. "Besides, being boyfriends at school sounds so exotic."

"Jess, not like we're going to be the only couple at school." Jaden said. "I mean, Chazz and Aster."

"Ah, that's right." Jesse said, grinning. "Can't forget the rich kids." He joked, mentally recalling the time he walked in on them in right in the middle of a make out session in an empty classroom.

"Though, I win because I get the guy with blue hair." Jaden stated, earning a slight blush from Jesse, who still found it very amusing that Jaden was giddy over his unusual hair color.

"Whatever, streak." Jesse murmured, relaxing into the couch and pulling Jaden's body against his own. Jaden's body fidgeted with pleasure, at the simple feel of skin on skin contact with Jesse. Allowing his body to unwind like a limp noodle, Jaden rolled his head back, resting it in the soft, yet muscular gap between Jesse's neck and shoulder.

"So…" Jaden began, a trifle unsure of his verbal footing, "what do boyfriends do?" He asked.

"Spend time together. Do, I guess, cute things." Jesse answered.

"Like?" Jaden followed up.

"This." The bluenette said, patting Jaden's allegedly empty stomach. "Eh, we'll go somewhere later."

"After pie and dinner, right?" Jaden instantly inquired. Jesse broke into laughter.

"Dang, Jay. What am I, your private chef?" Jesse asked.

"Took you long enough to figure that out, Jess." Jaden said, smile effortless. "I want Italian for dinner." The stripped brunette somewhat declared. Jesse rolled his eyes, but mentally was trying to remember if he could cook anything Italian.

"Yeah, yeah." Jesse muttered, placing a hand at Jaden's mid-chest and slowly pulling it up, doing his very best to memorize what the beautiful brunette felt like. The intimacy was thoroughly ruined when Jaden burst into a fit of giggles.

"That tickles, Jess!" Jaden tittered, his thin frame wriggling. He couldn't tell what was more amusing; how fun it was having Jesse tickle him, or how much fun Jesse was having tickling him. In the back of each of their minds, both had to realize how…arousing this was. After all, having shirtless chests writhe and rub together, while tame, was still amazingly fun.

Pulling his hands away, he fished something off of the small, high-legged table next to the couch. Jaden, ever the easily amused, followed the action with his eyes.

"Whatcha looking for, bro?" The brunette inquired, suddenly curious when it came to whatever Jesse was doing.

"My phone. Trying to see if anything is open tonight…" Jesse drawled.

"For?" Jaden inquired, cramming a great deal of curiosity into one word.

"For our date, smart one." The Southern Beau almost corrected. "What sounds good? Movie? Dinner? Anythang?"

"Sight seeing?" Jaden suggested. "I mean, I am in this strange land. You can be my guide!" The streaked brunette chirped. Jesse laughed.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds like a good way to kill the evening." The bluenette winked. His smile was quite easily one that could be described as sly. "Though, we're gonna have to go grocery shopping if you keep eating like…well, like you normally do."

"Bro, you had to know I was going to be hungry. We've been friends how long?" Jaden asked back, feeling victorious as he used Jesse's shoulder as a pillow. Jesse rolled his eyes, silently admitting defeat on this front. "So, how much colder can it get?"

"Hmm…" Jesse voiced, managing to drawl even when he didn't use actual words. "Depends on how long this front stays. If it blows past, not too long. But, if it decides to park itself here…we could be in for some _cold_ days and nights."

This was clearly not what Jaden had wanted to hear, who was thinking the front would pass and give way to the high 70's with plenty of sunshine. Again, the weather had out dueled him. Still, his natural optimism would not allow him any loss.

"So, there's a whole giant forest out there…Any Blair Witches?" He asked, actually being serious. Jesse cocked an eyebrow.

"No clue, Jay. But…it's a big forest…so, I guess there could be, yeah." Jesse said, trying very hard not to laugh or actually think about the possibility of the woods and forest being haunted. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'd have to actually find the ghosts to tick them off." Jesse reasoned.

"Yeah, true." The streaked brunette agreed. "Just make sure there aren't any spare chainsaws around any where." He cautioned to Jesse's laughter. It was that kind of… goofballery that drove Jesse all kinds of crazy.

"Okay, you brought it up, we have to watch a horror movie tonight. A good one." The bluenette declared. Jaden nodded.

"I vote Psycho." Jaden chimed.

"That or The Shining." Jesse suggested. Jaden cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? Watch _that_ movie in a house _this_ big in the winter? While it snows?" He asked incredulously. Jesse only answered with a low chuckle.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to have more fun." The bluenette drawled, already in love with his 'evil' plan.


	9. New Territory

[Happy New Year!!! Aren't we all happy? Seriously, I can't thank you guys enough for all the support and good reviews. Starting out, part of me didn't see this lasting over three Chapters. Don't you just love how things workout? Hahaha.]

"You know, Jess. I just have to ask you something." Jaden said.

"Ask way, Jaden." The bluenette drawled.

"So… the accent, the body, the guitar… do you just practice being sexy?" Jaden laughed. It was an entirely valid question. For the most part, Jesse seemed a little like a character from a romance novel.

"It's all an act." Jesse reassured, pulling his hands up to start at Jaden's shoulders, grasping them gently and rubbing in smooth, wide circles. In a flash, the thin brunette had melted.

"That's so not fair, Jesse." Jaden murmured, not really a complaint. "So, do I have to pay for this to have a 'happy ending'?" He inquired. Jesse's pace slowed slightly.

"Are…are you being serious or not?" The Southerner slightly stuttered, laughter behind it. For once, Jaden was in control.

"I don't know. Maybe I am." Jaden slyly deflected. The normally composed Anderson was just so slightly flustered. Usually it was he who made the sexually charged jokes and innuendos. In this moment of "weakness", Jaden took the advantage. He pivoted, facing Jesse.

"What's the matter, bro?" The streaked brunette purred, gently pushing Jesse into the couch. The bluentte chuckled, a little amused at Jaden's change in mood. Of course, that wasn't to say he didn't like it. "Cat got your tongue?" Jaden inquired.

"Umm… maybe." Jesse said, grinning. He leaned into the couch, placing his hands on Jaden's upper hips. "Nice change of pace." He drawled slowly.

"What do you mean, bro?" Jaden asked, spinning several locks of Jesse's blue mane around his fingers. Jesse practically purred at the treatment.

"Normally I'm the one who's got you around my finger." He explained, placing his hands atop Jaden's. Their gazes met, smiles quickly formed.

"Stop trying to make me laugh." Jaden blushed. Jesse rolled his eyes as his fingers moved upwards, under Jaden's shirt and slowly began drumming his fingers up and down Jaden's chest. The brunette smirked.

"What's so funny, Jay?" Jesse inquired. "Not use to bein' touched?" He drawled, trying to regain his status as the dominant partner. Jaden shrugged it off.

"No way I'm letting you play boss for the entire time, Jess." Jaden responded, poking his bluenette firmly in the middle of his forehead. Jesse shrugged. With a swift move of his left hand, he ruffled Jaden's hair into all manner of directions. "Dude, what was that for?" Jaden asked.

"I dunno." Jesse replied, face innocent.

"You're just trying to make me, you know…" Jaden laughed, dancing around the specific phrase. Jesse picked up on it fairly quick, he grinned.

"Say it." Jesse drawled, placing his hands on opposite sides of Jaden's chin. "Say it, Jay."

"Making me…horny." Jaden blushed. Jesse grinned victoriously.

"And what's wrong with that?" Jesse asked, eyes alive with delight and probably a sprinkle of lust.

"Not much, I guess." Jaden said, smiling a little. Jesse chuckled, patting Jaden on the back.

"Relax, Jay." He murmured. "I'm not tryin' to freak ya out. I'm happy with just bein' in the same bed." He explained, emerald eyes sparkling. With little effort, he pulled Jaden on to him. "There, you're on top. Happy now?" The bluenette asked. Jaden nodded. The two spent a few sliding and jockeying for position. Jesse would occasionally giggle, just to see what kind of reaction he could get out of Jaden.

The two were not oblivious to the territory they had dived into. Neither was placing much importance on the evident. Both were happy to play it off as an innocent schoolboy on schoolboy crush despite the deep feelings.

It wasn't as if they were going to be the only male couple at Dual Academy, there were others, but both knew if they walked into class holding hands, the entire school would be ablaze. Always the carefree one, Jaden had no real problems with that. Jesse, who was perhaps a tad bit more susceptible to his emotions, was still wrapping his mind around the idea of 'going public'.

"So, got a question, Jess." The brunette chimed, pulling Jesse out of his daydream.

"Uh, yeah. What?" Jesse bumbled his words. Jaden grinned.

"So, we've covered the hair and the accent…so, you gonna tell me how you fit in jeans that tight?" The always-playful Yuki asked.

"My jeans are tight? What store's girl section did yours come from?' The Southern beau jokingly bit back.

"These are guys jeans… they're just really, really tight." Jaden deflected. "Who cares, makes me look bigger."

Bigger? Nothing could ever make Jaden look bigg-

Oh. Of course.

"Now that ya mention it…" Jesse began, placing one of his hands over Jaden's denim covered bulge. "What are you packin' down there, Jay?" Jesse asked.

"More than you've got." Jaden replied, trying to brag but instead coming off as playful.

"Yeah?" Jesse responded, his hand starting to grope for a feel. "Dang it, Jay. Your girl jeans are makin' it hard to scout around." The bluenette grumbled.

Jaden laughed as he rose from the couch, fiddling with his belt. Before Jesse could vocalize, the brunette had undone his belt and jeans. With a short, perhaps teasing grin, he pushed down the front of his jeans and briefs.

Jesse blinked. "No way." He breathed.

Jaden put his hands in his pockets as his thick, impressive length hung out. His face was the living image of cocky. His mouth was in a closed but evident smirk; as if to openly tell Jesse that he was the bigger guy. His chocolate eye flashed with victory.

"Seriously, Jay. How?" The bluenette babbled. Jaden shrugged.

"Just how I filled out. I mean, I turned 14 and it just… took off. And I'm not even hard yet." Jaden explained, looking down to study his own natural gift. He could barely suppress his laughter. Jesse still seemed stunned, however, he could not hide his obvious glee.

"Well, that explains why you're always smilin'." Jesse reasoned out loud.

"Jealous?" Jaden asked.

"Nah." Jesse laughed. "I got the abs." He replied, flaunting his own grin. Never one to pass up an opportunity for deviousness, Jesse plucked his phone off the coffee table and snapped off more than a few pictures. Jaden finally laughed openly.

"You done?" He asked. Jesse nodded. Shaking his head, Jaden pulled his briefs back up and redid his jeans and belt. Jesse smiled up at him.

"Nice to know the carpet has a streak too." He pointed out, sitting himself up. Jaden rolled his eyes as he dropped himself into Jesse's lap.

"Like my surprise?" He teased, pushing his palms against Jesse's taut stomach. Jesse nodded.

"Nice to know you're a big boy, Jaden." Jesse laughed. "Should make things _fun _later on."

"It will." Jaden grinned.

"Makes up for your total lack of an ass." Jesse teased. Jaden faked a pout.

"Come on, bro. That was mean." The brunette whined.

"Not my fault you've got a small butt." Jesse winked.

"Whatever." Jaden laughed, readjusting himself so said flat butt was sitting directly on his boyfriend's crotch. "Your butt seems round enough for the both of us."

The two smiled, full enjoying their little dance into eroticism. Jaden stood up, rubbing his stomach.

"I'm hungry, Jess." He announced. "We ever gonna eat or what?"

"Sure thang." Jesse replied, standing. "We probably need more clothes. I'm pretty sure it's still cold out." He joked. Jaden rolled his eyes. With a small smile, Jesse firmly slapped Jaden's rear. The brunette laughed happily. Though skinny, he had a fairly well defined frame. Jesse, of course, was quick to notice. In a flash, the two had thrown their arms over each other's shoulders.

"This is fun, making you wait on me like, hand and foot." Jaden chimed, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah." Jesse played it off. "Chalk it up to my good sense of hospitality. Though, that means I get to top first when we do it."

"No way!" Jaden replied. The two quickly dissolved into laughter. The two were still laughing as they again reentered the walk-in closet in Jesse's room. The two pulled on coats for much needed warmth. "So… I'm just gonna trust you know how to drive on snow and ice."

"Yeah, Jay." Jesse nodded. "I sort grew up with it." He teased. Jaden rolled his eyes.

"I just want pizza and to get back here alive." Jaden requested. "Is that okay?"

"Sure, sure." Jesse drawled. "Tell ya what… I'll even drive the speed limit." Chocolate eyes again rolled.

"I swear, Jess…" Jaden said. "You start driving crazy and I'm gonna stink up your Jeep." Jesse wasn't fazed.

"Oh, please. Jaden." Jesse laughed. "I'm immune to everythang you have to offer."

"Yeah?" Jaden said, followed by silence then a slight, happy sigh. Jesse sniffed.

"Well… maybe not everythang" The bluenette confessed, waving his hand repeatedly in front of his nose. Jaden beamed with pride.

The two chuckled together as they linked hands and made their way down to the garage and got into the red Jeep. As the garage door rose and Jesse eased the car forward, Jaden leaned over and began pushing kisses at the side of Jesse's mouth and cheek. It wasn't long before Jesse had found just the right angle that allowed him to watch the road and enable him to trade kisses with his boyfriend. All of a sudden, the two teens hoped the drive would be a long one.


	10. It All Adds Up

[Chapter Ten! Double Digits! We made it! Hahaha. Anyways, I can't thank all my loyal readers and supporters enough. I started this as a distraction from work and it turned it maybe the best thing I've ever written. Also, be sure to check out and review my other GX fics. And, as always, read and review! And I dedicate this chapter to Mr. Trite!]

As the Jeep made its way around the curving roads, the two otherwise occupied occupants traded giggles every half mile or so.

"Watch the road." Jaden humorously ordered. Jesse chuckled into Jaden's mouth.

"Fine, fine…" He drawled, shifting his attention back to the road. "Never would have pegged you as a safe driver."

"Shut up." Jaden chuckled, his hair bouncing as he shook his head. He didn't notice, but his words had the slightest, tiniest hint of a twang. Jesse noticed but said nothing.

"So, how do ya like snow?" The bluenette inquired, chuckling slightly.

"It sucks." Jaden replied, not hesitating. "Really sucks."

"Oh, come on." Jesse demurred, eyelashes batting. "It can't be _that_ bad."

"Yeah, bro." Jaden countered. "It is. How can you live with the cold?"

"Cause I spend most of my time on a beach with you when we're at the Academy." Jesse explained, entirely truthful.

Jaden shrugged, agreeing to factual nature of the statement. Wriggling about in his seat, Jaden leaned over to rest his head on Jesse's warm shoulder. Despite their chatty nature, the two needed no real words to express most of their feelings. Between Jesse's twang and Jaden's dreamy babblings the two could come up with dialogue for several date movies.

With the snow falling at a steady pace, Jesse slowed the Jeep somewhat, in no mood for a roll over. Jaden smirked as he played over Jesse's various humorous speech patterns. His eyes glittered with an idea.

"So, Jess." Jaden began, putting on a drawl that would have made any Country musician jealous. "What kinda thangs do y'all do for fun down here?"

Jesse, wanting greatly to respond, could not get past his own laughter. He had heard all the jokes about his accent back at the Academy, but Jaden's "impression" raised the bar to a whole new level.

"Jay… I've heard some bad accents, but that's a total new one." The Southern beau laughed, face nearly as blue as his hair. Freeing his right hand from the stick shift, Jesse ruffled Jaden's striped mange. "That was just bad."

Jaden smiled, happy to have gotten his point across.

"So, what's it like living in a house straight out of a horror movie?" The brunette asked.

"It certainly has its charms." The bluenette replied. "What's the matter, too creepy?"

"A little." Jaden nodded. "I mean, it's all big and empty and creepy looking."

"Don't forget cold." Jesse added. "Like the frozen room in _The Exorcist_."

"Oh, that'll help me sleep well, Jess. Thanks." Jaden said, jokingly punching Jesse's shoulder.

"That's why I said it." Jesse giggled. Jaden faked a laugh as he thought of ways to mess with his bluenette.

"So, how long you been obsessed with all things blue?" Jaden inquired.

"Since birth." Jesse laughed. "You should see my parents. All they buy is blue. It's crazy."

"That's no excuse for blue briefs." Jaden quipped.

"Strong words from a guy who swims in a red Speedo." Jesse casually retorted. Jaden merely shrugged.

"Was that a complaint?" The brunette purred.

"Nope, just an observation." Jesse giggled. Jaden ruffled Jesse's hair as he feigned laughter. He simply loved the fact that no matter what manner of quip he came up with Jesse was able to come back with something just as good.

"So, should we trade the standard likes?" Jaden asked.

"Huh?" Jesse arched an eyebrow.

"You know, the standards." Jaden explained. "Like those lame dating websites. Walks on the beach, soul music, stuff like that."

"Oh!" Jesse exclaimed. "Umm… music, food, you." Jaden burst into laughter.

"Come on, bro." Jaden said, flicking Jesse's ear. "You can do better than that."

"Fine, fine…" Jesse drawled. "Tight jeans, fried chicken, Dierks Bentley, my Jeep and you."

"That's better." Jaden nodded as he relaxed into his seat. "Lemme think… tight jeans, food, dueling, loud music and you." The brunette answered, clearly having put great thought into this. "And you playing guitar. Especially that."

" 'Cause it shows I'm musically talented?" Jesse asked.

"Nah." Jaden chuckled, placing one of his hands atop Jesse's. "Because it shows you're good with your fingers."

"… Is that really all you can think about?" Jesse asked, shaking his head. "Need I remind you were both virgins. I'm pretty sure neither of us are gonna know what the Hell to do when that part rolls around."

"Well, gee, Jess." Jaden began, voice dripping sarcasm. "Sounds like we're gonna get stuck fooling around all night. You know, be all clumsy and stuff."

Jaden's wordplay had its desired effect. Jesse was hornier than a dog in heat.

"Doesn't that sound like fun, Jesse?" Jaden asked, flicking Jesse's nose. The bluenette blushed several shades not found in nature.

"Jaden, where in the Hell did you learn to act like this?" Jesse babbled, at a loss for an explanation.

"Bad romance movies." Jaden explained. "Blame Aster for getting cable in the dorm room."

"Cable?" Jesse repeated. "Sounds more like really crappy porn."

"See, now that would be fun." Jaden remarked.

"What would? Porn?" Jesse asked. He wasn't really a fan. All the bad acting was just too much.

"Yeah." Jaden said. "Don't tell me you don't have a copy of the sex tape Zane and Atticus made."

"….What?" Was all Jesse could say.

"Oh my God!" Jaden burst into laugher. "You didn't know?"

"No!" Jesse babbled. "I don't keep track of who makes amateur porn at school!"

"Bro, _everyone_ knew about this." Jaden continued. "Did you really not know?"

"No!" Jesse cawed. Jaden continued laughing.

"This is too funny." Jaden managed to speak, laughing entirely too hard.

"C'mon, Jay." Jesse drawled. "I do wanna be a good duelist. How am I supposed to do that when all you think about is porn?"

"I'm a teenaged boy." Was Jaden's response, a perfect defense. "What kind of teenaged boy would I be if I _wasn't_ obsessed with porn?"

"A slightly more normal one." The bluenette deadpanned.

"Yeah, Jess. That's why you like me." Jaden rolled his eyes. "Because I'm normal."

"Nah." Jesse shook his head. "My normalness balances out your weirdness."

"You? Normal?" Jaden burst into a new fit of laughter. "Yeah, right."

"What?" Jesse asked. "No way I'm as weird as you."

"Nope." Jaden agreed. "You're weirder."

"I'm so not." Jesse countered. "How am I weird?" He asked. In all honesty, Jesse thought himself rather well adapted in terms of the student body at Duel Academy.

"Okay, let's start with all the blue." Jaden said. "Your clothes, your bed sheets, everything!" The brunette laughed. He had been curious of his boyfriends' love of all things azure since they had first met.

"I like blue." Jesse shrugged.

"Fair enough." Jaden nodded. "Now, and maybe I'm being hypocritical here… but you jack off way too much. And you always do it in one of your various pairs of shoes. All of which are blue."

"No comment." Jesse said simply, not showing any reaction to the oddball question. Jaden practically fell over at the reaction. Jesse was only capable of being embarrassed indirectly, never precisely.

"That's it?" Jaden chuckled. "No comment? Relax, bro. You're not Chazz or Aster being followed around by paparazzi during dueling trips." Jesse merely shrugged.

"It's just somethin' I like doin'." The bluenette explained. "What's wrong with that?" He asked, putting Jaden on the spot.

"I don't know." Jaden finally admitted, knowing he was beaten, somehow.

"Exactly." Jesse said, winking. "See, I'm takin' the high-road and not mention' your weird little habit of you only wearin' red underwear."

"Same as your reason." The brunette eschewed. "I just like it."

"I like what's under the Speedo more." Jesse drawled, eyes sparkling.

"Settle down, Jess." Jaden said, leaning over to purr into Jesse's ear. "That parts comes _after_ dinner." Jesse chuckled lowly.

"See, if ya keep actin' like that, I'm not gonna last that long." The bluenette explained.

"Of course we're waiting until after dinner." Jaden corrected. "What kind of skank do you think I am?" He asked.

"Hey, my house, my rules." Jesse countered. Jaden grumbled.

"My junk." The streaked brunette finally replied.

"Fair enough." Jesse said. "I'm still a little freaked out by your massive junk anyway."

"All that means is we're gonna have to buy lube." Jaden said.

"Yeah, that won't make dinner awkward." The Southerner drawled. "Driving home with some pizzas and bottles of lube. Real romantic, Jay."

"It all adds up to romance." Jaden quipped, giggling.

"Yeah." Jesse rolled his eyes. "Romance."


	11. Decisions

[Chapter Eleven, Hoo-ray! I swear, they'll do it soon. I swear. Read and Review!]

As the red Jeep weaved its way towards civilization, Jaden yawned.

"So, I'm like really in love with the idea of you living in a place with more people." Jaden said. "And no snow."

"Again, that's what Duel Academy is for." Jesse reminded.

"Whatev." Jaden pouted. "At least you have a giant TV."

"Yeah, clearly the giant TV is my biggest draw." Jesse deadpanned. "Not the perfect body or my undying, cross dimensional love for you. Uh-huh."

"Hey!" Jaden countered. "That TV is like 72 inches." Jesse merely blinked. Clearly this was a battle meant for another day.

"Fine, fine." Jesse settled. "We can get the pizza and camp out in front of the big TV."

"The giant TV." Jaden corrected.

"Fantastic." Jesse drawled, trying very hard not to laugh.

"C'mon, Jess." Jaden said, jokingly socking the bluenette's arm. "I'll have your appealing aspects ranked soon."

"I'll kill you if the TV is on there." The Southerner warned. "Or else I'll… umm… make you try and walk on the ice."

"Mean!" Jaden said, pulling his arms into a slight pout. Jesse merely grinned, still expertly maneuvering the Jeep.

"Okay, so… who's your favorite couple on campus?" Jesse asked, catching a glimpse of his own half-smirk in the rearview mirror.

"Zane and Atticus." Jaden immediately replied. Jesse cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked.

"Dude." Jaden said, dropping his eyebrows. "They're _gorgeous_." Jaden babbled. "They're supermodels."

"What about me?" Jesse asked, voice not accusatory, just curious.

"You're like…a really hot gymnast." Jaden said, nodding. "Olympic."

"That works." Jesse winked.

"Though, you're fruity enough to be a figure skater." Jaden tittered. Jesse nearly planted his face into the steering wheel. He was very close on trying to give up on getting a straight compliment out of the ditzy brunette. Then again, Jaden's occasional verbal gaffes made him worth hanging around.

"Wow, you've gone ten minutes without whining about the weather." Jesse pointed out.

"You're right." Jaden said. "It's still really cold."

"Doesn't help you're wearing girl's jeans." Jesse joked.

"And so are you." Jaden replied, being oddly clever. Jesse was impressed. "That's what we can do tomorrow!"

"Huh?" Jesse replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"You're rich, you can buy me clothes. Fuzzy, warm clothes." Jaden proclaimed.

"O…kay." Jesse drawled, amused at the request. "I'm sure we can find fuzzy clothes."

"Good." The brunette laughed. "God, you're such a prude sometimes, Jess."

"Prude?" Jesse blurted out. "I let you watch me shower!"

"Not really." Jaden laughed. "I snuck in, sorta."

"Well… I didn't kick you out when I discovered you." Jesse lamely covered.

"Yeah, that counts for stuff." Jaden rolled his eyes. Jesse blushed. The Southern beau found it rather annoyed he was capable of making all manner of sexual jokes and innuendo, but was instantly rendered powerless when Jaden responded in kind. It had something to do with Jaden giving off a vibe of basically oblivious innocence. Either way it was maddening.

"So, how many different kinds of meat do you want on the pizza?" Jesse asked.

"Um, all of them." Jaden replied, shrugging. "If that's too many, we just get two pizzas."

"You mean _I _get two pizzas." Jesse grumbled.

"I don't think money is an issue for you, Jess." Jaden laughed. "Don't act like Chazz or Aster."

"Hey, I like those two." Jesse countered. "They're our age and painfully snooty. It's great."

"Are you kidding?" Jaden laughed. "Don't get me wrong, they're funny and pretty and all that, but they're both major bitches."

"Pot. Kettle. Black." Jesse drawled. Jaden scowled.

"I'm not a bitch!" The brunette pouted.

"Only on days that end in 'Y'" Jesse quipped. Jaden not so jokingly socked Jesse on the shoulder.

"Why do I love you again?" Jaden asked.

"The accent." Jesse answered instantly. Jaden shrugged in defeat.

"So, when did you know you were gay?" Jesse suddenly asked, probably now aware of what he had actually asked. Jaden's chocolate eyes darted over to Jesse via the rearview mirror.

"Umm, probably a few months before I got to Duel Academy. Though, I guess it was sped up once I looked at Zane and Atticus…and Chazz." The brunette confessed, giggling. "You?"

"The second I learned you were single." Jesse quipped, oddly sounding serious.

"…Really?" Jaden asked, feeling complimented.

"Oh, fuck yeah." Jesse drawled. "And that was before I knew you had a jackhammer between your legs."

"And that was me soft." Jaden purred. Jesse nearly drooled. "It's so cute how you spazz over me, bro."

"It's, um…. Just somethin' that happens." The bluenette lamely defended.

"You're still pretty tame." Jaden shrugged.

"Oh?" Jesse inquired.

"Yeah, bro." Jaden nodded. "I'm kind of surprised you haven't thrown me in the backseat yet."

"And do what?" Jesse twanged sweetly, coyly.

"And make me a lot less innocent." Jaden bluntly stated. Jesse coughed on air.

"Jesus, Jay!" The bluenette gagged. Jaden merely winked and kissed Jesse slowly on the side of the mouth. Despite the lack of tongue, the smooch made Jesse shudder to his core. It helped suppress his urge to deflower the brunette in the backseat. "For the… probably between fifth and eighth times, we're not doin' it until the mood is romantic."

"Why, bro?" Jaden asked, laughing.

"Because… it's… it's supposed to be special!" Jesse blurted. Jaden exploded into laughter, rolling around in his chair despite the seatbelt.

"Really?" He asked, still laughing. "I mean, I'm not trying to make fun of you, but… is that the reason?"

"Yeah, Jay." Jesse nodded, himself laughing a little. "It's supposed to be special. It's the first time."

"That's very, uh, romantic." Jaden giggled, resting his head on Jesse's shoulder. "Relax, I'll let you decide when we screw."

"Damn right I get to decide." The Southern beau declared. Jaden rolled his eyes, content to let Jesse assert dominance via vocalizing. It was clear, probably by his Southern birthright that he reasoned that he should be in charge because the two were in his home State. Jaden knew better than to fit it.

He was quite content to let Jesse run everything. After all, he was quite good at it. He chuckled at how clean Jesse kept his room. By comparison, Jaden's room was rather messy, the bulk being clothes and his various cards. In Jaden's eyes, it was a very complex and intricate system that only someone like him could understand. The brunette yawned as he stretched around in his seat.

"God, Jesse." Jaden lamented. "Drive faster."

"Yeah, because it's fun to drive fast on ice." Jesse drawled. "This is the speed we're drivin'" The bluenette declared.

"Well, have you already ordered the pizza?" Jaden asked.

"Not yet." Jesse said, plucking his phone from his jacket pocket. "You can do it by text." He said, tossing Jaden the sleek phone. Jaden nodded.

"Cool. So, as much meat as possible, right?" The bubbly brunette asked.

"Sure." Jesse nodded. "That sounds good." Before he could say any more, Jaden's fingers were nearly setting phone's keyboard on fire. The bluenette was impressed, and amused at Jaden's skill with his hands, something that would just have to lead to fun later on.

"Done!" Jaden declared, triumphant. Jesse laughed. "I think that was a record."

"Good for you." Jesse said, giving Jaden's head a warm pat." That's a very girlish trait. Complete with the bad spelling."

"I'm too awesome to be a grammar nazi." Jaden declared.

"Uh-huh." Jesse flatly laughed. "What's wrong with even having passable grammar?"

"Takes too long." Jaden reasoned, who was clearly focused on being as efficient as possible, syntax and language rules be damned. "I'm gonna use your phone and text Atticus."

"No!" Jesse nearly howled. Jaden burst into laughter.

"Well, that was dramatic, bro." The brunette tittered. "Is this a problem?"

"No, um, I don't know. Maybe." Jesse babbled. Jaden continued laughing, not sure why he was amused. Maybe it was just because in the past twenty-four or so hours, Jesse had gone from consistently cool to constantly flustered. "…You can tell Zane."

"Why Captain Hardass?" Jaden asked.

"Because he's Captain Hardass." Jesse winked. "You can tell him because he's not a gossip. And, well he probably doesn't care."

"…Fine." Jaden said, pulling out his own phone and firing off a quick text. He grinned as he grabbed Jesse's equally expensive phone and proceeded to rather expertly juggle them both. Jesse, who was still aware he was driving on snow and ice, worked very hard at not being mesmerized at Jaden's latest amazing talent.

"Should I even ask?" Jesse drawled.

"No, dude." Jaden winked, never once deviating from his trick. "I'm just magic."

"I'll believe that." Jesse said as the lights of civilization began to appear. "Look, Jay. Buildings. And pizza."

"Awesome!" Jaden beamed, catching the two phones carefully in one hand. "See? I'm magic."

"I already admitted you were." Jesse chuckled. "In more ways than the juggling."

"Oh?" Jaden asked, amused.

"It's more or less your surferness mixed with the occasional bouts of wisdom." Jesse pointed out. Jaden shrugged, agreeing with that statement.

"And you're, I think, Southern me." Jaden said. "Minus the surfing ability. You just suck at that."

"…Yeah, I know." Jesse laughed. "I still win because I have dirt bikes."

"…Bullshit." Jaden said. "You have dirt bikes and you've been holding out on me?"

"Hey, considerin' how spazzy you got over the TV, I think that's a good reason." Jesse defended, making an annoyingly valid point. Jaden literally growled. "Down, boy." Jesse laughed.

"You suck sometimes, Jesse." Jaden pouted, actually folding his arms. Jesse exploded into further laughter. Jaden quickly followed.

"Oh, come on." Jesse drawled. "You don't think you on an icy surface might be dangerous?"

"It's worth the risk." Jaden defended. Jesse merely rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, because you with a broken arm can only be fun." Jesse twanged. "If you're gimp, sex is gonna be really boring."

"Aha!" Jaden declared. "You do want sex some time soon!"

"Duh!" Jesse shot back. "I just don't know when soon is."

"Not going to lie, bro." Jaden began, leaning over. "Soon might be whenever _I_ decide."


	12. The Winding Road

[Chapter 12. Haha. Enjoy the cameo! Also, I'm taking Christmas ideas for the fic, so have at it! And, as always, read and review!]

Having successfully navigated the icy roads and arrived at the oddly bucolic designed shopping center, the Jeep pulled into a parking space. Jaden was oddly bemused. He recognized all the stores: Pizza Hut, Starbucks, etc, but each looked like a giant, log cabin.

"This place is weird." The brunette eventually declared.

"Is not." Jesse drawled. "It's just… Regional."

"Uh-huh." Jaden replied, chuckling as Jesse put the Jeep in park.

"Fine, fine." The bluenette laughed. "Shall we?"

"Yeah." Jaden nodded. "Actually, I want to check out _that_." He said pointing. Jesse followed the trace of said finger to its goal.

"…Yeah, I can see why." Jesse drawled. "Just don't get lost and meet inside in, let's say, five minutes."

"Sure." Jaden nodded eagerly, escaping the Jeep. Jesse merely laughed. It had taken time, but he had come to enjoy Jaden's complete and utter lack of an attention span. Exiting his SUV, Jesse quickly heard the measured click of his boots against the wintry tarmac. He reasoned he could get a handle on two extra-large pizzas. He was worried Jaden might forget that the ice wasn't his friend and bust his nose and/or ass.

Halfway across the parking lot, Jaden was giving no thought to the perils of frozen water. The gaze of his eyes had come into view. The sleek white beast was marvelous. Despite being obsessed with all things card related, he was a slight speed freak. So, of course, seeing a brand new BMW K1200 motorcycle got his teenage boy attention. Trying very hard not to touch, Jaden's eyes sparkled, wondering if he could get Jesse to buy him something like this.

"Can I help you?" The foreign-toned voice said. Jaden jumped slightly.

"Oh, no!" He babbled, feeling like a peeping tom. "Just admiring."

"Right. Thank you." The stranger said. Jaden, who was quite normally accustomed to hanging around hyper-attractive people, found himself in slight awe. The owner of the majestic motorcycle looked out of a movie. He was tall, his partially spiked blonde hair the epitome of lengthily styled. His white leather jacket bore the letters BMW up and down each sleeve. But, what caught Jaden's attention was the accent and how it sounded just like Jim from Duel Academy.

"But, uh, yeah." Jaden laughed. "_Really_ nice bike."

"Again, thank you." The figure said, pulling his helmet on. His striking, classically attractive face quickly obscured. With a nod and what Jaden swore was a wink, he mounted the motorcycle and was soon zipping down the icy roads at what were probably dangerous speeds. With stars still in his eyes, Jaden strolled casually to wherever Jesse had gone to. He decided fairly quickly that his bluenette beau didn't need to know about the handsome foreigner.

Giving a low, almost goofy chuckle, the brunette was amused as Jesse, probably using those amazing core muscles of his, was balancing both pizzas perfectly. The brunette clapped admiringly.

"You're so talented, Jesse." Jaden bubbled. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Oh, it's all for you, Jaden." He drawled. "That endless appetite you have might just empty my wallet."

"Well, I figured the house was proof you're pretty loaded." The brunette retorted. "And I saw the shoe section of your closet. Counted at least 12 different pairs of boots."

"Your point?" The bluenette playfully inquired, managing to get the pizza into the Jeep without dropping them or falling on his rear.

"That you have more boots than Alexis." Jaden quipped.

"But fewer than Atticus, Chazz or Aster." Jesse replied.

"Again, you can't use Chazzy and Aster as examples. They break the curve." Jaden said.

"And Atticus?" Jesse asked, getting in to the SUV.

"Jesse, he has endorsements for pro surfing, pro dueling and clothing companies. Bad example."

"He does have great hair, though." The Southerner drawled.

"Mine's better." Jaden declared. Jesse mixed a sigh with a laugh.

"Yeah, sure." The Southerner nodded, not wanting to cause a comical argument. "So, enjoy the shiny motorcycle?"

"Oh, yeah." Jaden grinned, his memory flashing on the mysterious rider. "Made the trip to the log cabin pizza place worth it."

"Again, Jaden, it was a weirdly constructed Pizza Hut." Jesse reassured. "Nothing sinister or hillbilly."

"Jesse, if I'm into you that kinda says I'm into Hillbilly." Jaden quietly giggled.

"…I'm Hillbilly?" Jesse repeated. "How am I Hillbilly? I'm rich!"

"You also drawl, wear tight jeans and have a goofy laugh." Jaden added. "In a good way."

"Nothin' about me is goofy!" Jesse lamely demanded. Jaden carefully winked.

"Oh, relax, bro. I adore everything about you." The brunette said, leaning slightly to tickle at the back of Jesse's neck. "God, you have a lot of hair."

"Thanks." Jesse blushed, not knowing what else to do with the addition of Jaden's curious fingers. Trying his best not to giggle, Jesse shifted in his chair.

"Ah, what's the matter, bro? Ticklish?" The brunette teasingly inquired.

"A little." Jesse confessed. "Though, you'd better slow down, because I'm the one drivin'."

"So?" Jaden merely replied.

"Really? You want to distract me while I drive on ice?" The bluenette asked. "That the best idea?"

"Could be fun." Jaden shrugged.

"Tell that to the tree we skid in to." The Southern beau deadpanned.

"Hey, if that blonde guy can on the motorcycle is on the road, I assume you can drive on this." The brunette asserted.

"Does this mysterious blonde rider have a name?" Jesse asked.

"Didn't catch it." Jaden almost sighed. "But don't worry, I only have eyes for you."

"Good." Jesse nodded. "Because my money likes you."

"Is it always so dramatic?" Jaden asked. "Luring me here before Christmas?"

"Invited, not lured." Jesse corrected. "Lured implies I had a pretense. I never planned on us getting as far as a makeout session on my bed… and couch. Or me seeing your junk."

"Well, I planned on showing you my goods at least once." Jaden said, eyes shining.

"Well, that's nice. Along with spying on me in the shower?" Jesse asked.

"Well, Atticus already got me a pic or two of you on the toilet. Though, they didn't show the blue trail." Jaden explained.

"I'm going to let the toilet thang slide." Jesse drawled. "Chalk it up to weird tastes."

Jaden merely shrugged, content for Jesse to remain in the dark about the nature of the bathroom-centric pictures. Maybe he'd tell him after a few months. With most of his jokes temporarily depleted, the brunette was content to lean and rest his head on Jesse's shoulder, occasionally nuzzling the area between neck and shoulder. Everything about the bluenette, probably because of his lean muscles, was warm. Beyond the warmth, Jesse himself was so inviting.

The accent was barely half the story. Jaden couldn't even list the ways and things that made Jesse the love of his life. By themselves, the accent, the muscles, the eyes, the goofiness, the general happiness would be great individually, but together? Together Jaden couldn't even comprehend it. It was too much. It explained how when the first time Jaden pleasured himself to the thought of Jesse, he had lasted less than 30 seconds.

Oops. That wasn't smart.

Immediately, Jaden began squirming, instantly regretting thinking about Jesse and masturbation in the same thought. It was a lovely thought, but his jeans, tight as always, weren't meant to hide erections. Giving a sigh, Jaden laughed into Jesse's shoulder as he uncrossed his legs and gave up the façade of trying to hide his stiffening organ. Jesse, ever the gentleman, merely chuckled.

"It's fine, Jay." The bluenette reassured, ruffling Jaden's hair. "God damn, you have a big dick."

"Thanks." Jaden blushed. Truthfully, he had never figured he was _that_ big. After all, he had only ever seen Atticus and Zane nude, and he was too distracted by their bodies. But, as Jesse admiringly pointed out, it was _very_ big. Jaden only cared that it made Jesse like him all the more. "And you're a good driver on ice."

"I'll take that an as equal compliment." Jesse winked. Jaden blushed and again buried his head in the space between neck and shoulder, this time finding an open patch of skin. He wasted no time in applying his lips and tongue. The Southern Beau quickly found himself in the throws of a fresh batch of laughter. The sensation was a pretty new one; it resembled a vacuum cleaner with a tongue. "Aha, and where did ya learn this, Jaden?"

"Aw, can't I be allowed to have some secrets?" The brunette asked.

"I guess." Jesse caved, wriggling in his chair. "Remember, I'm still drivin'."

Jaden merely laughed against Jesse's skin, realizing he was partly right.


End file.
